Danger Innocent Kid
by YWALin7
Summary: Banyak yang mengira anak kecil itu terlalu lugu, rapuh, lemah dan polos .Tidakkah kau tau, terkadang anak kecil jauh lebih berbahaya daripada orang dewasa, apalagi jika anak kecil itu polos. Setidaknya, itulah yang Luhan ketahui. / "Apa mau mu, haa ?"/ "Kau"/ "Se-Sehun,, t-tung-AAKH.."/ "Milikku"/ HunHan / Yaoi, NC, pedo, rated M biar aman/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Pedophile , NC, dan lain-lain :D

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang mengira anak kecil itu terlalu lugu, rapuh, lemah dan _polos_.Tidakkah kau tau, terkadang anak kecil jauh lebih berbahaya daripada orang dewasa, apalagi jika anak kecil itu polos. Setidaknya, itulah yang Luhan ketahui.

Kukatakan pada kalian, kata ' _polos'_ tidak selamanya bermakna baik.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil truk pengangkut barang berada di depan sebuah rumah modern minimalis yang terkesan sederhana. Nampak beberapa orang pria mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam truk tersebut, membawa barang-barang layaknya perabotan rumah ke dalam rumah bercat putih dengan aksen biru langit tersebut. Mereka meletakkan perabotan tersebut sesuai instruksi seorang pria paruh baya, yang sepertinya pemilik dari rumah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil corolla berwarna merah tua menghampiri dan berhenti di depan rumah itu, tepat di depan mobul truk tersebut. Setelah mobil berhenti, pintu mobil tersebut terbuka. Menampilkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cantik dari kursi penumpang, diikuti dengan pintu mobil sebelahnya. Menampilkan seorang namja -jika kau benar-benar memperhatikannya- keluar dari mobil tersebut, berjalan berdampingan dengan yeoja paruh baya tersebut menuju rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian sampai," sapa pria paruh baya tersebut, yang diketahui sebagai pemilik rumah tersebut dan kepala keluarga Xi. Xi Han Geng.

Sang kepala keluarga pun menyambut kedua anggota keluarganya dengan senyuman merekah. Dipeluknya tubuh yeoja paruh baya tersebut, istrinya. Kim Hee Chul atau Xi Hee Chul. Kecupan di kening tuan Xi berikan kepada istri tercintanya. "Bagaimana sayang, kau suka ?"

"Yaa, tentu saja sayang." Jawab nyonya Xi dengan senyuman merekah membalas senyuman suami tampannya. Di lepasnya pelukan pada suaminya, nyonya Xi menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Bagaimana Hannie, kau juga suka, kan ?"

"Yaa" pemuda itu menjawab singkat disertai anggukan kepalanya, menatap sekeliling rumah tersebut. Lalu balas menatap wanita paruh baya disampingnya dan tersenyum manis. "Apapun yang Mama suka, aku pasti suka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Hangeng tersenyum senang mendapati kedua orang tercintanya senang dengan rumah pilihannya. Telapak tangannya terangkat mengusak surai coklat madu putra semata wayangnya. "Jaa, bantu Baba menata rumah, ne ?"

"Siap Baba," jawaban dari putranya membuat dua orang paruh baya itu tertawa kecil, lalu memasuki rumah mereka disertai beberapa candaan menghiasi tawa riang mereka.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan sedang sibuk mengangkat beberapa kardus berukuran sedang berisi barang-baang miliknya yang tergeletak di depan pagar kayu rumahnya. Para kurir jasa angkut berserta mobilnya telah kembali ketempatnya. Baba nya sedang sibuk menata dan mengatur perabotan rumah sedangkan sang Mama sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka. Saking sibuknya membuat ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya.

BRUUKK

Ugh

"Aww."

Ringisan itu keluar dari mulut Luhan disertai dengan keluarnya barang-barang miliknya dari kardus yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah. Luhan menyentuh pantatnya yang sakit akibat mencium permukaan tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Sambil mengaduh, diliriknya seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki yang menjadi alasan kenapa Luhan jatuh terduduk disana. Bocah itu bukan menolongnya, tetapi hanya memandanginya. Luhan mendongakkan kepala, manik rusanya bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam bak elang milik bocah lelaki itu. Entah apa, tetapi ada desiran aneh saat iris mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Luhan mendengus.

"Yaa! Dasar bocah. Harusnya kau membantu orang yang kau tabrak untuk berdiri. Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun, eoh ?" Tanya Luhan. Masih posisi terduduknya.

Bocah itu diam, tak membalas ucapannya. Anak itu diam memandang tajam padanya. Merasa tak ada respon, Luhan mengusak rambutnya dan mulai bangkit. "Haaish, ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau kumaafkan."

"Jangan ulangi lagi, bocah." Ujar Luhan yang sudah membereskan barangnya dan berdiri. Mengusak surai hitam milik bocah yang tingginya sebatas dadanya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan bocah itu, menuju rumahnya. Tak mendengar gumaman kecil dari bocah itu.

" _Manis"_

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong ~ Ting Tong ~

Cklek~

"Eoh, Sungmin ? " nyonya Xi yang membuka pintu seketika raut wajahnya berubah terkejut, mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu depan rumahnya. Seorang yeoja paruh baya seumurannya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo, apa ini caramu menyambut tetangga sebelahmu, Chullie ?" Ujar yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Omoo, Sungmin.. ini benar-benar kau, Minnie ?" Seru Nyonya Xi tak percaya. Ia buka lebar-lebar pintu rumahnya, memeluk yeoja tersebut. Sungmin, Lee Sung Min temannya sewaktu SHS.

"Ne, ini aku Sungmin, chullie."

"Aigoo, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu ? Senag sekali kita bisa bertemu, Minnie."

"Keke~ ne, lama sekali. Apalagi kau yang langsung pindah ke China setelah menikah."

"Hehe,, mianhe, tak memberimu kabar, minnie. Eh, tapi kenapa kau bisa tau aku tinggal disini ?"

"Ne, gwenchana..Hehe, tentu saja. Aku juga tinggal tepat di sebelah kanan rumahmu, chullie. Anakku yang memberitahu kalau ada tetangga baru sebelah yang datang, iya kan, Hun-ah ?"

Bocah kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat perbincangan antar ibu-ibu itu hanya diam mengangguk menanggapi ibunya. Heechul yang baru sadar akan keberadaan seseorang yang lain pun hanya membelalakkan mata menatap bocah itu.

"Minnie, dia anakmu ?" Tanya Heechul yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Sungmin. Heechul pun sedikit menurunkan badannya, menyamai tinggi bocah itu." Waah, dia tampan sekali. Mirip si evil Kyuhyun itu."

"Haaish, tentu saja. Dia memang anakku dan Kyuhyun, chullie." Ujar Sungmin gemas. "Ya~ mana anakmu dan suamimu ?"

"Oh iya. Jaa, kalian masuk dulu. Ayo" ajak Heechul kepada kedua ibu dan anak itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Ibu dan anak itu pun memasuki kediaman keluarga Xi.

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah, sepertinya ruang keluarga. Ruangan tersebut masih belum tertata rapi. Terlihat dari beberapa kardus-kardus dan beberapa kain serta perabotan yang masih belum tertata rapi. Heechul mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di sofa, yang untungnya, sudah tertata rapi ditempatnya. Anak ibu itupun duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang sedanglan Heechul duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Maafkan aku. Kami belum selesai menata rumah, jadi maklum masih berantakan." Ujar Heechul. Sedikit malu karena keadaan rumahnya yang masih berantakan. Ia tak berpikir akan secepat ini mendapatkan tamu. Apalagi tamu itu sahabatnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga baru pindah. Oh ya, tadi aku membuat kue untuk kalian" Ujar Sungmin. "Ne, Hun-ah. Berikan kue nya pada Heechul ahjumma."

Anak itu mengangguk. Lalu bangkit berdiri memberikan sekotak kue kepada Heechul. Heechul pun menerimanya dengan senang.

"Aigoo, gomawo minnie. Tak usah repot-repot begitu."

"Sudahlah tak apa, chullie"

"Oh ya, baiklah. Sebentar aku panggilkan putraku." Heechul pun memanggil putranya yang berada di lantai atas. "Hannie.. sayang, kemarilah nak."

"Yaa,, sebentar." Suara yang berasal dari lantai atas menjawab panggilan Heechul.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar dari arah belakang dimana Heechul duduk. Ketiga orang yang duduk menoleh, menatap seorang namja yang menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu. Lalu berjalan menghampiri sang ibunda tercinta dan duduk di sandaran tangan kursi tunggal yang diduduki sang Mama. Tak menyadari tatapan dari kedua bola mata elang yang seakan mengintai langkah-langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Ma ?" Tanya Luhan pada Mama nya. Sedangkan sang Mama tersenyum.

"Hannie, kenalkan, ini Oh Sung Min dan anaknya." Kata Mama nya memperkenalkan tamunya. Luhan yang sedari tadi belum menyadari adanya tamu akhirnya melihatnya. Begitu manik rusanya menangkap manik hitam kelam yang tadi pagi ia jumpai, matanya langsung membulat.

"Ka-kaauu." Ujar Luhan. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah bocah yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa ? Kalian sudah saling kenal ?" Tanya Mama nya.

"A-ani, tapi bocah ini yang tadi pagi menabrakku tadi." Jelas Luhan. Tangannya sudah ia turunkan. "Kenapa bocah ini ada disini, Mama ?"

"Aissh, sopanlah sedikit kepada tamu, Hannie." Tegur Heechul pada putranya. "Ini Luhan, putraku. Mianhe Minnie. Terkadang anak ini tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, Chullie. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong, aku Sungmin dan ini putraku, Sehun." Ujar Sungmin lalu meminta putranya untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Oh Sehun imnida."

"Ya ampun, dia manis sekali. Umurnya berapa, Minnie ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Dia baru umur 11 tahun. Lalu, Luhan sendiri umur berapa ?" Tanya Sungmin pada Luhan.

"Aku 17 tahun, ahjumma." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Wah, benarkah ? Kukira kau berumur 15 tahun. Aigoo, kau begitu manis dan imut." Puji Sungmin.

"A-ani ahjumma. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Luhan berkata dengan malu. Well, tentu ia tak terlalu suka dipanggil manis maupun imut.

"Sudahlah, Minnie. Anak ini lebih suka dipanggil manly daripada manis." Ujar sang Mama. "Padahal di suka mengkoleksi Hello Kitty dikamarnya."

"Yaaa! MAMA!"

"Jinja ? Waah, pantas saja. Wajahmu juga cantik, Luhan-ah."

"Aiish.. aku tampan, ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma juga ikut-ikutan seperti Mama sih ? Haiish"

Dan suara tawa dan gerutuan dari Luhan pun mulai terdengar menambah riuh kediaman Xi. Kecuali bocah berumur 11 tahun yang tak berhenti menatap paras indah Luhan. Yang bocah itu tahu hanyalah satu hal yang ada dipikiran bocah itu.

 _"Indah"_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini berada di dapur, memotong kue pemberian dari Sungmin ahjumma. Sebenarnya ia hanya melarikan diri dari segala ledekan dari Mama nya maupun Sungmin ahjumma. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan jika Mama serta temannya mengatainya cantik lah, manis lah, imut lah, feminim lah, dan lain lain. Ditambah lagib Baba nya yang datang ke ruang tamu menambah riuh perbincangan mereka. Bukannya membantu anaknya malah ikut-ikutan mengerjainya. Sungguh Mama Baba yang menyebalkan, sungut Luhan.

Luhan terlalu fokus pada acara potong-memotong kue ataupun gerutuannya pada keduaborang tua nya. Sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berada di dalam dapur tersebut. Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan, berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap punggung Luhan yang kecil dan ramping.

Entah setan apa, seseorang itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh garis punggung Luhan secara tiba-tiba. Luhan tersentak kaget akibatnya. Tubuhnya lalu memutar ke belakang, menghadap siapa pelaku yang membuatnya hampir jantungan karena terkejut.

"Yaak! Bocah.. apa yang kau lakukan, eoh ? Kau mau tanganku terpotong, haa.. Haiishh" Kata Luhan dengam nada agal tinggi. Yang di tanya pun hanya diam menatapnya. Lagi-lagi bocah ini membuatnya sebal.

"Ck, pergi sana. Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Luhan, hendak membalikkan dirinya untuk meneruskan acara memotongnya, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun. Bocah itu mencengkeram lengan atas Luhan dengam kuat, tak mengijinkannya menghadap lain selain dirinya.

"Grr, kau... mau apa, haa ?" Tanya Luhan geram. Ia kesal kenapa anak ini mengganggunya terus.

Sehun hanya diam. Kakinya ia jinjit sedikit, memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya refleks memundurkan wajahnya takut.

"H-heii.. a-apa yang kau lakukan, bocah ?" Tanya Luhan sedikit tergagap. Hei, kenapa ia jadi gugup begini sih ?

Sehun hanya diam, masih tetap menatap wajah Luhan kini memejamkan matanya takut. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk tampan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga kiri Luhan, meniup dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Eungh.." suara desahan tertahan tanpa disadari Luhan keluar. Sehun makin memperlebar seringainya.

"Kau."

"Haa ?"

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka setelah pernyataan satu kata dari Sehun keluar. Mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Setelah berbisik, Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Luham lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur. Makin membuat dahi Luhan mengkerut bingung.

 _'Apa-apaan bocah itu.. apa maksudnya ?'_

Luhan hanya menatap tempat dimana Sehun keluar dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi. Dengan kaku, Luhan membalikkan diri. Mengendikkan bahu, ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan pernyataan satu kata dari Sehun. Itu tidak penting, menurutnya.

Ck, ck, Luhan.. tak sadarkah engkau kalau bahaya sedang mengintaimu ? Oh well, semoga rusa kita ini bisa terhindar dari _terkaman_ sang serigala. Oh, atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

. To be continued...

.

.

...

Annyeong~ chingudeul~

Lin bawa fanfic baru, kali ini rated M. Well, ini cerita Lin bikin karena Lin lgi buntu ide tentang kelanjutan ff Lin yang lainnya T.T

Tetapi, gegara Lin kmrin liat foto Thehun yang waktu predebut, Lin lngsung dpet ide buat bkin ni ff. Walau jarak umur mreka jauuuh, tpi tetep, Thehun seme nya my Lulu chagi :*

Sekian chinchong dari Lin. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa review nee~ saran dan kritik Lin always terima. Pai pai~

Love ya~

L7


	2. Chapter 2

**Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, humor (garing) Gaje (Gak jelas) NC, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum genap dua hari tinggal di Negara Gingseng ini, Luhan harus disuruh menjaga anak tetangga sebelah. Itu tak masalah jika ada orang tuanya yang ikut menemaninya di rumah. Tapi naas, Luhan harus ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ke California bersama kedua orang tua anak yang akan ia jaga. Katanya mereka akan menghadiri acara pernikahan sahabat dekat mereka disana. Heii, kenapa tidak mereka ajak anak ini bersama mereka ?, tanyanya pada orang tuanya.

Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat adalah alasan bahwa kondisi Sehun, anak yang akan ia jaga dalam kondisi tidak fit. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa ikut pergi karena besok ia akan menyiapkan alat, barang dan lain-lainnya untuk sekolahnya minggu depan di Seoul. Setelah beberapa argumentasi dengan ibunya, akhirnya Luhan hanya menghela nafas, menyerah. Ia memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan ibunya. Setidaknya ia hanya ditinggal dua hari bersama anak ini.

Entahlah, Luhan merasa tidak senang berduaan bersama anak itu dirumahnya. Memang Luhan tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang lebih muda darinya, apalagi anak kecil. Heol, dia bukan pedophile. Dia lebih suka orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Menurutnya, anak kecil itu merepotkan dan terlalu polos. Karena itu ia lebih memilih menjadi anak tunggal tanpa adik.

Tapi Luhan juga merasa aneh. Feelingnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu, entah itu baik atau buruk yang akan terjadi. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hannie, jaga Sehun-ah, ne ? Tenang Mama dan Eomma Sehun akan segera kembali setelah acaranya selesai, arra ?" Pesan Mama Luhan sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipi putranya yang berdiri didepannya. Mereka kini sedang berada didepan rumah, mengantarkan kepergian mereka nanti.

Luhan pun hanya mengangguk-angguk malas, "Ne, arraseo, Mama."

"Hunnie sayang...selama Eomma pergi, Hunnie jangan nakal, ne. Turuti apa yang Luhan hyung katakan, mengerti ?" Nyonya Oh berpesan pada putranya, mengelus surai hitam sang buah hati. Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan dan tatapan polos pada Eomma nya. "Ne, Sehun mengerti, Eomma."

"Bagus. Jaa, Minnie kita harus segera pergi. Jaa, yeobo." Kata Nyonya Xi pada sahabatnya, lalu menarik lengan suaminya yang sedang mengelus surai madu putranya, berpamitan. "Baiklah, ayoo"

Selesai berpesan dan berpamitan akhirnya keempat orang dewasa itu memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing. Para yeoja paruh baya melambaikan tangan pada putra mereka saat suara mesin mobil menyala dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua putra mereka yang masih berdiri di depan rumah, mengantarkan kepergian mereka dengan pandangan mata mereka.

Setelah kedua mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Luhan akhirnya menghela nafas, yang entah berapa lama ia tahan. Ia lirik bocah disampingnya yang berdiri mengamatinya. Mengendikkan bahu, Luhan berbalik menghadap rumahnya, lalu berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

"Jaa, ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi malam tiba." Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut hitam kelam milik Sehun. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan bocah yang menatap punggung pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa disadari Luhan, anak itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang akan terlihat mengerikan bagi Luhan jika dia melihatnya langsung. Bocah itu menyunggingkan smirknya. Akhirnya, tinggal berdua saja mereka dirumah. Berdua. Dengan santai, anak itu berjalan santai menuju rumah Luhan dengan diiringi siulan ringan dari bibir tipisnya dan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana trainingnya.

Malam ini akan terasa berbeda sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

"Makanan sudah siap~"

Seruan dari belakang dapur terdengar, Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendapati sang tuan rumah berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah dengan dua piring berada di kedua tangannya. Lalu meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja tamu. Sepiring nasi goreng beijing tersaji di depannya. Aroma yang keluar menembus lubang indera penciuman siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Jaa, makanlah. Hanya ini yang bisa ku buat." Ujar Luhan sambil mengambil piringnya dan langsung melahapnya sambil menonton acara sepak bola di layar televisinya.

Sehun hanya mengagguk dan mengambil bagiannya. Suapan pertama berhasil membuat kedua mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. Tak menyangka hidangan sederhana ini menyambut indera pengecapnya dengan rasa yang, ah sulit dijelaskan, intinya adalah..

"Mashitaa" ujar Sehun ceplos. Lalu melahap porsinya di piring dengan antusias. Luham yang sedari tadi menonton acara tv, mendengar celetukan Sehun akhirnya melirik ke arah Sehun yang terlihat senang akan .

"Jinja ? Syukurlah kau suka." Katanya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hyung, kau pintar masak." Kata Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ee, hehe.. tidak juga. Hanya ini yang kubisa." Katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata pujian dari seorang anak kecil macam Sehun dapat berhasil membuatnya salting." Hei, makannya pelan-pelan, bocah."

"Benarkah ?" Sehun masih melanjutkan makannya lalu berbicara. "Seharusnya kau belajar memasak masakan lain. Kau pintar."

"Ee, benarkah ?"

"Hm, tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi calin istri yang baik jika pintar memasak." Ujar Sehun polos.

"Eeh, tung- APAA ?" Teriak Luhan yang tersentak kaget karena perkataan bocah di sampingnya.

"Haiish, hyung. Jangan berteriak kalau sedang makan. Kau tidak di ajari sopan santun, eoh ?" Ujar Sehun santai.

"Ka-kauu.. Yaak, bocah. Siapa yang kau bilang istri, heh ? Aku namja, tentu saja aku calon suami, bukan calon istri. Kau ini."

"Tapi menurutku kau cantik, cocok jadi seorang calon istri daripada menjadi suami." _Calon istriku lebih tepatnya,_ tambah Sehun dalam hati.

"Geez, dasar bocah kurang ajar. Kukatakan padamu, aku namja, aku SSANG NAMJA. Aku tampan, bujan cantik. Apa kau tidak melihat guratan kelelakianku, eoh ?"

"Tidak" jawab Sehun santai.

"Haaaiissh... Terserah."

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan yang sempat terhenti akibat argumentasi kecil tak penting tadi. Menonton tv sembari menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Sungguh Luhan kesal karena bocah satu ini. Kedua belah mata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi Sehun. Aah, ia jadi tak sabar untuk melahap rusanya.

 _Get yourself ready, deer._

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" Tanya Luhan saat mendapati bocah yang tadi membuatnya kesal duduk diatas kasur berbalut sprei berwarna merah dengan corak Red Devil, Manchester United favoritnya. Bocah itu hanya menatap dirinya datar.

"Duduk." Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas mendapat respon singkat darinya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi didalam kamarnya berjalan keluar. Ia hanya mengenakan dua helai kain handuk pada tubuhnya, yang satu menutupi dari pinggang rampingnya sampai setengah paha mulus bagian atasnya sedangkan yang satunya tersampir di atas kepalanya, sesekali mengusaknya guna mengeringkan eambutnya yang basah. Menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, membukanya lalu mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya.

"Kalau duduk kau bisa duduk di kursi ruang tamu kan ?" Luhan bertanya sembari memakai bajunya langsung dihadapan bocah itu. Tak menyadari tatapan anak itu menajam dengan kilatan lapar yang ditujukan pada Luhan yang tubuhnya terlihat mulus dan menggiurkan.

"Kau tidur dimana ?" Kembali Luhan bertanya, karena tak mendapati respon dari objel yang ditanya. Luhan yang kini selesai berpakaian, langsung menatap anak itu dengan alis terangkat, mendapati tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dari manik elang tersebut. Perasaan Luhan jadi aneh.

"Disini." Jawab Sehun singkat saat mendapati tatapan bertanya dari Luhan. Melihat gelagat Luhan yang akan memprotes ia kembali berkata. "Aku sakit dan takut tidur sendiri, hyung."

Mendengar kata-kata Sehun membuat protesan Luhan yang akan keluar berhasil tertahan. Benar juga. Anak itu sedang tidak sehat, tentu saja bocah yang bulan depan akan genap berumur 12 tahun itu takut tidur sendirian, apalagi sakit. Mengingat hal itu, Luhan jadi ingat masa kecil waktu ia sakit. Luhan menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini.

"Baiklah." Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun, lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Disamping Sehun." Cepat minum obatmu dan tidur."

"Aku sudah minum obatnya."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah." Ujar Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Tetali ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Tunggu, hyung." Lengan Luhan ditahan oleh Sehun. "Aku masih belum ingin tidur."

"Haa~h,,Lalu kau ingin apa, bocah ?" Tanya Luham kesal. Dia lelah seharian menata rumah dan ia ingin tidur. Tapi bocah ini seenak jidatnya menahannya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Ayo kit main _game_."

" _Game_?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias. Luham berpikir sejenak. Luhan memang punya game baru di PS nya yang belum ia mainkan karena mengurus acara kepindahan dari China ke Korea, serta harus membantu kedua orang tuannya menata perabotan rumah. Hm,.mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memainkannya.

"Hmm, okee. Baiklah. Aku punya game baru di PS. Ayo."

Luhan beranjak dari kasur turun ke lantai di samping kiri yang tertutup karpet bulu berwarna merah dengan tulisan Manchester United milikya disamping kiri kasurnya dimana ada layar flat televisi berukuran sedang di atas meja nakas bertingkat. Dibawahnya ada sebuah PS lengkap dengan _joystick_ nya. Luhan pun mulai mengatur kabel PS dan menyalakannya.

"Naah.. jaa, sudah siap. Kemarilah." Ajak Luhan memilih game yang akan dimainkan. Setelahnya ia berujar kembali sambil menatap Sehun yang sudah berada di sampingnya." Ini game terbaru, asal kau tahu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepala. Saat Luhan mulai menekan tombol _start,_ Sehun kembali menahannya. Luhan kesal dan menatap tajam Sehun dengan pandangan _'apa lagi, bocah ?"_.

"Bagaimana kita beri peraturan."

"Peraturan ?"

"Ya, peraturannya, siapa yang menang harua mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan si pemenang pada yang kalah. Dan hal itu berlaku sampai kedua orang tua kita pulang. Bagaimana ?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Sejenak Luhan ragu. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan ada hal lain yang akan segera terjadi jika ia menyetujui saran bocah di hadapannya. Tapi lagi, Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu, menghilangkan perasaan asing yang menerpanya dan menganggukkan kepala menyetujui saran Sehun. Menurutnya Sehun hanyalah anak kecil yang mengesalkan tetapi polos. Jadi dia tak harus memikirkan hal lain yanng mungkin saja terjadi jika berdua bersama anak itu.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah bocah. Aku tidak akan segan-segam mengalahkanmu." Senyum Luhan meremehkan Sehun. Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datar dan santai. Dia sudah merencanakan ini dalam hati. Ya, malam ini akan jadi malam yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan, Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, untuk apa tanganku kau ikat, bocah ?"

"Sudahlah. Diam dan ikuti perkataanku."

Mereka kini berada di atas ranjang Luhan yang berukuran queen size. Dengan posisi Luhan yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang diikat pada _headboard_ ranjangnya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya menatap hasil kerjanya.

Menatap Luhan berbaring dengan tangan terikat di atas kepalany berhasil membuat ujung bibir tipis Sehun melengkung ke atas. Menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti.

"Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, bocah ?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Aku yang menang, hyung. Jadi kau cukup diam dan ikuti saja perkataanku"

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengikat tanganku seperti ini, heh ?"

"Sstt, kau akan segera tau, Luhan~"

"Hei, apa yan- MMPHH"

Pertanyaan Luhan tak berarti lagi saat sepasang bibir tipis itu menerpa kedua belah bibir merahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Luham membelalakan mata menyadari apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan padanya. Bocah iti menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan ganasa dan penuh nafsu. Luhan meronta dalam pagutan tersebut, memalingkan wajah kekanan dan kekiri mencoba menghindari bibir tipis itu yang akan membuatnya semakin tenggelam. Ini salah.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi wajah Luhan, menahan pergerakan Luhan yang menolaknya. Menahan wajahnya dan kembali menciumnya dengan beringas dan menuntut. Lidahnya keluar membelai kedua belah bibir Luhan yang masih setia tertutup. Merasa Luhan tak segera membukakan bibirnya, Sehun mulai menggigiti bibie Luhan dengan agak keras, membuat Luhan melenguh keras.

"Engg,, aah,,"

Hal itu tak disia-siakan okeh Sehun, bocah itu segera menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki gua hangat dan basah milik Luhan. Mengabsen satu persatu barisan deretan gigi putih yang tertata rapi. Lalu memainkan lidahnya di atas dinding atas gua hangat tersebut. Membuat lenguhan Luhan tertahan karena pagutan antar bibir yang mereka lakukan.

"Emm, mmffh..mmph"

Lidah Luhan juga ia ajak bermain. Dengan lidahnya, ia goda lidah Luhan. Mendorongnya untuk bermain dan saling membelit. Luhan yang kewalahan akhirnya ikut bermain, mengikuti alur. Saling mendorong dan membelit. Menghasilkan saliva yang sudah berceceran di ujung bibir Luhan dan mengalir turun ke dagu dan lehernya.

Sehun masih setia menghisap lidah Luhan, menyesapi betapa manisnya bibir dan lidah serta cairan salivanya. Membuat Luhan makin tenggelam akibat perlakuan Sehun yang semena-mena terhadap bibirnya. Luhan yang mulai kehabisan nafas, mulai bergerak gelisah. Sehun yang menyadarinya mulai melepas pagutan lidah mereka dan beralih menuju leher putih Luhan.

"Ah hah hah.. Akhh.."

Sehun menjilat, menggigit serta menghisap kuat kulit putih mulus itu. Membuat beberapa bercak merah keunguan di area sekitar leher Luhan. Membuat tanda bahwa malam ini Luhan akan menjadi miliknya. Miliknya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

"Eunghh.. Hyaa ah ah..emmh"

Desahan terus keluar. Luhan yang baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini hanya bisa melenguh tak kuasa menahannya segala rangsangan. Apalagi sebuah usapan dan belaian di bagian dadanya. Dimana usapan iti berubah menjadi cubitan yang menjepit dua tonjolan di dadanya. Meremas sesekali lalu menggosok kasar dan kembali mencubit nipple nya yang tegang. Ada perasaan aneh tapi nikmat yang dirasakan Luhan.

Sehun mulai memasukan tangannya dibalik kaos biru yang Luhan kenakan. Mengusap secara langsung tonjolan yang semakin sensitif karena serangan darinya. Menjilat nipple nya yang masih tertutul kain tersebut. Membuat area tersebut basah akibat salivanya.

Tak tahan, kaos biru itu ia robek, menampilkan betapa mulus dan indahnya tubuh bagian depan milik pemuda yang berbaring terengah di bawahnya. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Mencium Luhan sedikit lama lalu kembali berkutat dengan nipple-nipple Luhan yang sudah menantang meminta untuk di belai. Sehun menjilat dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusui. Sesekali ia gigit dengan gemas, mendapatkan desahan seksi dari belahan mulut sang pujaan. Tangan kanannya bermain di salah satu dada sebelah kiri Luhan. Memilin dan memelintir tonjolan yang tegak. Membuat Luhan makin gelisah dan menggeliat nikmat.

Tangan kiri Sehun yang mengelus pinggang ramping Luhan akhirnya turun dan masuk menyelinap di balik celana pendek jersey yang dipakai Luhan. Menyentuh dan meremas pelan sesuatu yang mulai menggembung disana. Membuat Luhan membelalakan kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Aah.. Sssh . Ah.."

Remasan pada kejantanannya membuat Luhan merem melek sembari mendesis nikmat. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desaham seksi yang membuat siapa saja menjadi terangsang. Khususnya Sehun. Ia keluarkan tangannya dari balik celana Luhan, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menikmatinya membukakan matanya yang terpejam.

"Sehun, apa yang- Eungh, ah..."

Luhan kembali mendesah. Merasakan sebuah kejutan nikmat akibat apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Sehun yang berada di antara kaki Luhan tengah menggesek-gesekan kejantanan mereka yang masih tertutup kain celana. Menggeram nikmat akibat friksi yang dibuatnya

"Eungh.. ah.. ah..emhh."

" ,, Luh..engh.."

Mereka sama-sama mendesah, menikmati gesekkan antar kejantanan mereka. Kejutan nikmat membuat mereka merem melek menahan nikmat. Tangan Sehun yang berada di samping tubuh Luhan menggenggam kuat sprei tersebut. Melihat pemadangan dihadapannya membuatnya tak kuasa menahan nikmat. Ia telusupkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Luhan. Menggigit dan menghisap kuat leher Luhan. Tangannya pun tak diam begitu saja. Ia tarik dan jepit kedua puting tersebut. Membuat Luhan makin melenguh nikmat.

"Aah.. hah.. ah ah,, s-seh..ahh.."

"Eng,, mmh,, eng.. ahh,, hah"

"Ah,, hah hah,,enghhh,, AKHH"

CROOTT

Akhirnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan, puncak kenikmatan berhasil mereka raih. Celana mereka basah akibat cairan sperma yang keluar dari dalam celana merembes keluar dari dalam.

Luhan masih terpejam sambil terengah-engah. Mencoba menstabilkan deru nafas dan detak jantungnya. Sama hal nya Sehun yang berbaring tertelungkup diatas tubuh Luham yang sudah _topless_. Menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari ceruk leher Luhan.

Sehun pun bangkit. Melepaskan kaos putihnya. Ia mulai gerah. Lalu melepaskan celana pendek serta celana dalamnya. Menampilkan sebuah kejantanan yang basah akibat sperma terkulai lemah disana. Luhan yang merasa celananya dilepas akhirnya membuka mata.

"Ugh, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Luhan lemas. Euforia sehabis ejakulasi masih terasa, membuatnya lemas.

"Permainan belum selesai, sayang." Sehun memberi kecupan manis pada Luhan. Tangan kirinya mengais cairan sperma yang menempel di kejantanan Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan pada kejantanannya secara langsung membuatnya melenguh pelan. Sembari mengumpulkan cairan sperma Luhan, ia beri sedikit pijatan untuk merangsang Luhan. Ia jilat dan kulum daun telinga Luhan, sesekali ia gigit ujung telinganya. Mendapatkan desahan tertahan dari mulut sang mangsa.

Lalu ia bangkit, melepaskan kejantanan yang ia genggam, membuat Luhan melenguh kecewa. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Ia buka kedua kaki Luhan agar mengangkang lebar, menampilkan lingkaran berkerut berwarna pink yang tak pernah dijamah siapa pun.

Sehun tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya. Luhan yang menatap Sehun yang sudah _half naked_ hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa bocah dihadapannya terlihat begitu tampan dan sexy. Ugh, pemikiran itu membuatnya melenguh tertahan.

"Akkh.. S-sehun.. ah"

Sebuah benda lunak dan basah memasuki lubang anusnya. Membuat Luhan menggeliat aneh diatas ranjang. Benda yang diketahuinya adalah lidah basah Sehun, mencoba menerobos masuk berserta jari telunjuk kiri yang basah akibat cairan sperma Luhan. Sehun jilat dan menusuk-nusukan lidah beserta jari telunjuknya pada lubang berkerut milik Luhan. Membuat Luhan menggelinjang aneh dan secara reflek menggerakkan pinggulnya menjauhi benda-benda yang menusuknya.

Sehun menahaan pinggul Luhan dengan tangan kanannya dan melanjutkan aksi jilat dan tusuknya pada lubang perawan Luhan. Ia beri pijatan pada penis Luhan, mengalihkan oeehatian Luhan saat Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya dan menggerakkan jarinya secara _scissors._ Mencoba memperlebar akses masuk pada lubang yang amat sempit itu.

"Eeung..emh,, ahh ..engh"

Luhan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali desahannya keluar. Rasa nikmat itu terus menyerangnya. Membuat menggelinjang nikmat. Apalagi tusukan pada _manhole_ nya. Awalnya sakit tapi kini berubah menjadi nikmat walau aneh.

Dirasa cukup, Sehun melepas tautan antar lidah dan jarinya dari lubang Luhan yang menggoda. Menarik kembali tangannya yang mengocok penis Luhan untuk menanggalkan celananya sendiri.

Luhan melenguh kecewa, karna lagi-lagi bocah itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang nikmat. Ia buka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang meloloskan celana pendek serta dalamannya. Melemparnya asal. Lalu membelalak kaget ketika mendapatkan pemandangan yang, err, begitu sexy. Luhan melihat kejantanana Sehun yang mengacung tegak disana, yang sedang dimainkan oleh pemiliknya. Sehun mengocok penisnya sendiri, mencoba memberi friksi sebentar sebelum memasuku inti permainan.

Yang membuat Luhan kaget adalah penis Sehun yang ukurannya hampir menyerupai ukuran penis miliknya. Walau jujur, penis Sehun lebih besar dari milik Luhan jika diamati lebih baik. Ia hanya tak menyangka, bocah yang belum genap 12 tahun itu memiliki ukuran penis yang, well, lumayan besar dan panjang.

"Kau menyukainya, Lu ?"

"Eh, a-apa ?"

Luhan makin tersentak kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang berhenti mengocok penisnya dang kini beralih memperlebarkan kakinya dengan satu tangan yang membimbing penis Sehun menuju area selangkangannya. Luhan sadar, ia dalam bahaya.

"Se-sehun,, t-tung- AAKHH.."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung menancapkan langsung dalam sekali hentak. Dan iti sukses membuat Luhan menjerit kesakitan. Bersyukurlah, rumah yang di beli Baba nya itu kedap suara. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar jeritan pilu dari Luhan yang ditusuk secara tidak ber-peri-lubangan oleh Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar jeritan Luhan tentu saja kaget. Tapi merasakan remasan yang diakibatkan dari kedutan lubang Luhan yang mengkerut. Menggenggam kejantanannya seakan akan ingin menghancurkannya. Sehun yang notabene masih kecil hanya melenguh nikmat. Tak pernah menyangka apa yang ia praktekan dari sebuah video aneh yang ia tonton di kamar kakak sepupunya bisa senikmat ini. Ia coba mengingat ingat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh tokoh pria di video aneh itu pada orang yang ditindihnya.

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, dikarenakan lubang Luhan yang terus menjepitnya erat. Ugh, walau nikmat, tak bisakah Luhan merenggangkan jeratan lubangnya pada penisnya ?

"Uuh, ah.. Lu...Sempithh.. haa"

"Hiks,, enghh,,hiks.."

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya yang melihat Luhan meneteskan air mata menjadi bingung. Di video aneh itu, orang yang ditindihnya akan mendesah-desah nikmat. Tapi kenapa Luhan hyung menangis ?

Sehun mencoba mengikuti nalurinya. Ia kecup kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu, menyesapi cairan yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sehun lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka ikatan pada kedua tangan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa diperlakukan lembut akhirnya membuka matanya. Mata rusa nya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Sehun. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Sehun mengecup wajah Luhan. Mulai dari dahi, kedua kelopak mata, kedua pipi, serta hidungnya yang bangir. Diakhiri ciuman dan lumatan antar kedua belah bibir. Saling memagut dan melumat seirama. Lidah saling berdansa secara harmonis. Berusaha saling mendominasi walau tentu tak akan ada mau yang mengalaah.

Merasa dinding rektum Luhan mulai merenggang, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali, secara perlahan. Luhan melenguh tertahan. Tangannya yang terlepas bebas tanpa sadar mulai melingkari leher Sehun. Menjambak surai gelap Sehun, melampiaskan segala rasa yang ia rasakan. Semakin lama, ciuman mereka makin ganas, seiring dengan intensitas tusukan dari Sehun.

"Enghh.. mmf..uh,, nghh"

"Ahh, enghh,, ah, mmh"

"Enghh, engh, ah, ah, AHHH~"

Luhan mendongak, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Luhan tersentak saat ujung tumpul penis Sehun menghujan sesuatu yang membuat kejutan nikmat bagaikan listrik yang mengejutkan tetali nikmat.

"AAh, Se-sehun.. akh...di-disanah.. Aakh, enakkh"

"Ah ah ah.."

"Sehunh.. ouhh hah.. emh, cepath, ahh"

"Ouh,, ah ah, Luh...Luhannh.."

"Enggh,, Seh-Sehun.. Aakh..cepat, ah lagiih,, ahh~"

Sehun mengikuti naluri kelelakiannya makin brutal dengan tusukannya. Tempo tusukannya makin cepat, menghujam lubang Luhan. Luhan yang tak mau diam, ikut menyonsong pergerakan Sehun, dengan ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengam tusukan Sehun. Hal itu membuat kedua saling menggeram nikmat.

"Emmh,,, hyungg,, Lu-Luhan-,, ahh"

"Sehu-...Akhh, Sehuunh.. ngahh ahh"

"Aah, lebihh.. ah, lebih, Sehunnh,, ngeh, ahh oohh"

"Ah, Luh... emmnhh aah.."

"Sehun.. ah, sehunn akku,,engh"

 _Plok,, plok,, plok,,_

"Luh.. aku, ahh... pip-pipiss ..akhh .. ahh"

 _Plok,, plok,, plokk,,_

"Se-aah.. Ssehunnh,, ahh, AAHHH"

Desahan dan desahan makin memenuhi kamar Luhan, decitan ranjang dan suara pertemuan antar kulit menjadi alunan musik manual yang saling mengisi, bersahut-sahutan dengan desahan dan lenguhan nikmat kedua insan ini.

"Aah se-...Sehunnh,, Sehuunhh, AAKH "

Desahan keras dari Luhan datang seiring dengan cairan sperma yang menyembur keluar dari lubang penisnya, mengotori area sekitar dada dan perit Sehun yang masih setia menghujam lubangnya, mencari puncat kenikmatannya.

"Uhhh, enghh,, hy-hyungh,, ahh, Luhannhh,, ahh"

Bruuk,

Puncak kenikmatan akhirnya dapat Sehun raih. Cairan spermanya menyembur dinding-dinding rektum, memenuhi lubang tersebut sampai penuh dan merembes keluar. Ia jatuh menimpa Luhan yang masih terengah engah. Menstabilkan deru nafas dan detak jantung mereka. Menikmati pasca orgasme mereka.

Luhan yang merasakan sperma Sehun yang menyembur masuk, menjadi merasa penuh dan hangat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi nikmat tiada tara seperti ini. Walau secara sadar apa yang mereka lakukan salah, toh ia tak terlalu peduli sekarang. Salahkan bocah kecil yang ambruk menindih tubuhnya. Seenak jidatnya, anak itu memperkosanya. Well, tidak sepenuhnya memperkosanya, karena Luhan sendiri juga merasa suka dengan kegiatan mereka tadi.

Ia tersenyum. Jadi beginikah namanya seks ? Rasanya begitu nikmat dan luar biasa. Walau pun untuk seks pertama kalinya ia mencobanya dengan anak kecil seperti Sehun. Bukan salahnya, Sehun sendiri yang melakukannya. Memikirkan Sehun, ia jadi bertanya kenapa anak ini tak bergerak atau berpindah dari tubuhnya.

"Haa~h.. bocah ini..." dengus Luhan, mengetahui Sehun yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ternyata bocah itu tertidur karena kelelahan akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Sesekali mendengar Sehun mengatakan ' _milikku', 'rusaku'_ dan _'manis._ Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum.

 _Ck, sekali bocah tetaplah bocah,_

Walaupun sebal, Luhan tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, Sehun cukup hebat memanjakannya. Sudah kecil saja sudah hebat begini, bagaimana nanti besarnya ? Pasti banyak yeoja yang akan selalu menempelinya karena pesonanya.

Nyuut..

Memikirkan itu entah kenapa hati Luhan jadi sakit. Luhan menggelengkan kepala, menghilangkan rasa aneh yang menyergapnya. Sudahlah, cukup kali ini saja ia biarkan Sehun bermain dengan tubuhnya. Lagipula, ini kan seks pertama mereka, kan ? Jadi tak masalah.

"Eungh,,, haah"

Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun yang terlelap dari atas tubuhnya. Melepaskan tautan antar lubangnya dengan penis Sehun. Dapat dilihatnya cairan sperma Sehun merembes keluar dari lubangnya. Luhan jadi merona melihatnya.

Ia pakaikan kembali pakaian Sehun pada tubuh polos Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan tertatih dan lubang yang perih, ia berjalan memungti pakaiannya yang sobek. Astaga, kekuatan darimana Sehun sampai bisa merobeknya ? Bukankah anak itu sedang sakit ?

Ia jadi merasa seperti seorang ibu yang habis diperkosa oleh anaknya sendiri. Luhan menggelengkan kepala, pemikiran macam apa itu. Dasar...

"Ap- Appoyo~... hiks, bocah sialan.. sakit sekali ini."

Ia mulai berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur. Kini Luhan mulai harus mempertimbangkan beberpa hal jika Sehun mengajaknya bermain game lagi. Semoga besok bisa kembali seperti normal lagi.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Sehun hanya menatap bingung Luhan yang berjalan aneh di dapur. Mereka sedang di dapur. Sehun duduk diam sebagai mana mestinya seorang anak yang baik dan patuh. Sedangkan Luhan sedang membuat telur mata sapi dan bacon untuk sarapan mereka.

Dilihatnya Luhan yang berjalan pelan menuju meja makan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sesekali ia mendengar namja rusa itu mengaduh dan meringis saat mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi. Hal itu membuatnya bingung.

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Hm ?" Luham hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

"Luhan hyung, kau sakit ?" Tanya nya pada Luhan. Ada nada khawati terselip disana.

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. "Aniya. Sudahlah. Habiskan sarapanmu."

Sehun menganggukan kepala, mengerti. Beberapa saat, hanya dentingan alat makan yang mengisi heningnya acara sarapan pagi mereka. Sampai suara Sehun membuat Luhan tersedak dan berteriak.

"Hyung, nanti malam main lagi, ne."

"Uhukk-... ANDWAEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End or to be continued ?

Helo~ hello~~

Fyuhh, akhirnyaa~ ini ff rated M pertama yang pernah Lin buat. Sumveh. Lin gx pernah bkin fanfic lebih dari rated T. Walau Lin udah berkali-kali baca yg rated M, ini pertama kalinya Lin bkin yg ada NC nya. Dan Lin berhasil bikinyaa.. muehehe :v

Mianhe ne~ klo alurnya aneh, acak adul, typo, membingungkan dan lain-lain. Apalgi NC nya, pasti kurang HOT. Tapi ya beginilah, Lin ngetik seharian ampe selesai pake' hp. Jadi duo jempol Lin berkedut pegal, tehee~

Tapi tak masalah, semoga readers-nim mau membaca dan meriview fanfic abal Lin ini.

Oh ya, dan makasih buat 'komentator'-san, mianhe, Lin kira pedo itu orang yang suak sama yang lebih muda, jadi itu toh yang namanya Pedophile. Waah..

Dan yang nanya tinggi Sehun, disini Lin bikin Sehun setinggi dada Luhan. Kan Sehun masih umur 11 tahun mau jalan 12 tahun. Mianheyo jika ada yang bingung sama chap awal. Tehee~ Lin sendiri juga bingung. Soalnya ini ff dibikin secara spontanitas tanpa perencanaan. Dan Lin bikin ni fanfict Twoshoot hanya dalam waktu sehari aja. Jadi ,, ya gitu deh :D

Dan, adakah yang mau sequel dari fanfic ini ? Kalo ada, katakan saja lewat review. Kali banyak yg mau ini dibkin sequel. Lin bkal bikin deh.

Sekian chingchong dari Lin. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik. Sankyuu ttebayo, Minna~~

Love ya~

L7


	3. Chapter 3

**Danger Innocent Kid**

OMAKE

Sehun's side

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Rated : T - M

Genre :

Romance, humor (garing) Gaje (Gak

jelas) NC ( Nista Cin :v) dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer :

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik

Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

 **Author's note :**

ini bukan _sequel_ nya, tetapi tambahan cerita/omake dari sisi Sehun. Bisa dibilang _prequel_ nya.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun'a pov

"Selamat pagi, Hunnie." Sapaan dari Eommaku menyambutku ketika ia melihatku menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dimana Appa duduk sembari menyesap secangkir kopi dan lembaran koran berada pada genggamannya. Eomma ku terlihat sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan kami pagi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian hidangan buatan Eomma tersaji di depanku. Aroma begitu enak. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung melahap habis _bacon_ itu lalu menegak habis susu vanila yang selalu Eomma siapkan untukku. Katanya, aku bisa cepat tumbuh tinggi dan besar jika aku banyak meminum susu. Tentu saja aku ingin cepat tumbuh tinggi seperti sepupuku, Park Chanyeol, yang tingginya menjulang seperti tiang listrik berjalan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Seruku saat selesai menegak habis susu ku.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai, sayang ?" Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Eomma.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Eomma, Appa.. Chuu~" aku mencium pipi kedua orang tua setelah itu pamit untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Apa kau mau Appa antar ?"

"Ani, aku berangkat sendiri saja, Appa."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati sayang."

"Ne, eomma, appa."

Blamm~

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung dimana aku menimba ilmu. ShinHa Elementary School. Sekolahku tak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Sekitar 6 sampai 10 menit berjalan kaki aku akan sampai di sekolahku. Terkadang jika aku sedang tidak fit, Appa lah yang akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah.

Kini aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah lantai dua, dimana ruang kelas berada. Sesekali aku memergok beberapa yeoja yang melirikku atau menatapku kagum. Bukannya sombong, aku memang terkenal tampan di sekolah. Apalagi tinggiku juga kulit putih yang biasa di sebut 'albino' oleh sahabat 'hitam'ku.

"SEHUNNAAA !"

Haa~h, betapa panjang umurnya dia. Aku terus berjalan tanpa harus menggubris teriakan sahabat 'hitam'ku itu. Toh, dia juga akan menghampiriku. Dan benar saja, dia datang mendekat dan merangkul pundakku seperti biasanya.

"Oi, sehun. Kau itu..jangan mengacuhkanku kalau sedang kupanggil." Kata teman 'hitam'ku yang hanya kubalas dengan gumaman 'hm' seperti biasanya pula.

"Haaish, ya sudahlah. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau kakakku punya yang 'baru'." Katanya padaku. Aku hanya meliriknya, melihatnya menaik turunkan alisnya. Hah, ini dia.

"Memangnya kau sudah lihat ?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Emm, belum sih. Tapi hari ini Taemin hyung menginap dirumah Halmeoni. Jadi.." ia menatapku seolah memberi tahuku hal sesuatu dan aku tahu itu.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah."

"Yeey, tenang saja. Kau akan kutraktir bubble tea, deh."

"Tepati janjimu, kkamjong."

"Hehehe.."

Kami lalu bergegas memasuki kelas saat bel masuk mulai berbunyi. Aku masuk diikuti oleh teman kkamjong ku. Berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku belakang barisan ketiga dekat jendela yang menghadap keluar area sekolah. Aku meletakkan ranselku ditempatnya. Tak lama, seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki ruang kelasku dan mulai menyuruh kami untuk mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Dan hari normal terus berlanjut seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Hei, aku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Aku putra tunggal dari pasangan Oh Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Aku berumur 11 tahun, tetapi bulan depan umurku akan genap menjadi 12 tahun. Aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Tapi jangan salah. Otakku ini jenius. Semua mata pelajaran bisa ku kuasai dengan mudah. Bukannya sombing, tetapi aku mewarisi gen Appa yang pintar. Dan tentu saja aku tampan seperti Appa. Aku bisa saja mengikuti kelas akselerasi jika aku mau, tapi menurutku, masa mudaku harus bisa kunikmati layaknya anak-anak lain pada umumnya, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menggunakan otakku layaknya bocah seumuranku.

Aku juga terkenal karena sifatku yang dingin. Jadi tak banyak teman yang kumiliki. Tetapi ada juga temanku yang kulitnya hitam yang selalu menemaniku. Namanya Kim Jongin. Tapi aku selalu memanggilnya Kai atau Kkamjong karena betapa hitamnya dia. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang membuatku berteman dengan anak hitam yang mesum satu ini. Dia selalu mengajakku menonton video aneh itu.

Ya, di umur yang sekian muda nya mata kami telah dikotori dengan sebuah video porno atau adult video milik kakak Kai, Kim Taemin. Pertama kali aku tahu video aneh itu dari Kai yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumahnya. Kai mengajakku mengendap-endap memasuki kamar kakaknya. Katanya, ia penasaran kenapa Taemin hyung melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan untunglah saat itu Taemin Hyung sedang pergi ke rumah temannya dan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Dan dari situlah kami tahu, bahwa Taemin hyung memiliki beberapa video aneh selain anime dan film di dalam komputernya. Tentu saja kami yang masih kecil membelalakkan mata kaget. Oh jadi ini yang orang dewasa lakukan untuk membuat anak. Tetapi, kenapa di rekam ? Mereka tak malu apa tubuh telanjang mereka ditonton Taemin hyung ? Apa Taemin hyung kenal dengan mereka ? Eh, kenapa noona itu berteriak aneh ? Hanya pertanyaan kebingungan lah yang berputar di kepala kami saat menontonnya dan berakhir dengam pukulan sadis oleh Taemin hyung tepat di kepala kami berdua.

Hal itu terus berlanjut tanpa di ketahui Taemin hyung lagi. Walau katanya kami masih dibawah umur tetapi kami masih penasaran. Dan pada akhirnya kami tahu, bahwa itulah yamg disebut dengan seks.

Pertama kali menonton video itu aku hanya menatap datar tak mengerti. Berulang kali kami menontonnya bersama sampai kami mengerti, aku hanya menontonnya dengan muka datar. Tidak seperti kkamjong yang pipinya mulai merona dan lubang hidunngya yang kembang kempis. Jika kalian melihatnya, kalian pasti mentertawakan wajah anehnya yang mesum.

Entah mengapa, tak ada yang begitu menarik selain melihat pergumulan aneh antara dua manusia itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku tak sengaja memergoki sepupuku, Park Chanyeol, sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan di video aneh itu. Tapi bedanya adalah, Chanyeol hyung melakukkannya dengan teman lelakinya. Aku mengernyiy bingung, bukankah seks dilakukan oleh namja dengan yeoja ?

Karena bingung, aku langsung menanyakan apa yang ada diotakku setelah Chanyeol hyung selesai dengan aktivitasnya dengan Baekhyun hyung. Awalnya Chanyeol hyung kaget dan gelagapan mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi akhirnya Chanyeol hyung menjawabnya.

"Seks itu bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja, entah itu lelaki atau perempuan. Tapi satu hal, seks hanya bisa dilakukan dengan orang yang kita sukai saja."

"Kita sukai ?"

"Ya, dengan orang yang benar-benar kita sukai. Tidak sembarangan. Seks juga dilakukan untuk menandai orang yang kita sukai, bahwa orang itu adalah milik kita seorang."

"Milik sendiri ?"

"Ya, milik sendiri. Seperti kau yang menyukai mainanmu sendiri. Kau boleh memainkan mainanmu sendiri karna kau pemiliknya. Hanya kau, tidak orang lain. Kau mengerti ?"

"Ne, aku mengerti, Chanyeol hyung."

Yang kupahami waktu itu adalah aku hanya bisa melakukan hal itu pada orang yang ku _suka_ i dan hal itu dapat membuatnya memjadi milikku.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mulai menolak ajakan Kai untuk menonton videl aneh itu, tapi Kai selalu menahanku dengan ejekannya yang bilang aku ini penakutlah, pengecutlah, tidak jantanlah. Hei, apa hubungan hal itu dengam menonton video aneh itu ? Dan sampai sekarang, kami masih menontonnya.

"Haaish, kkamjong sialan" rutukku. Merutuki teman hitamku karena anak itu lah yang membuatku lupa akan pesan Eomma untuk pulang lebih cepat siang ini. Dan disinilah aku, berlari cepat untuk segera sampai kerumah. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin mengecewakan yeoja yang ku cintai yang telah melahirkanku.

Aku yang berlari kencang tak sadar jika ada seseorang di depan sana yang tengah mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Dan tanpa bisa ku cegah, akhirnyaa..

BRUUKK

"Aww,"

"Ugh"

Dapat kudengar suara ringisan dari namja yang tak sengaja kutabrak kini duduk terjatuh dengan barang-barangnya yang tercecer keluar dari kardusnya. Awalnya aku ingin meminta maaf dan membantu namja itu berdiri, bagaimanapun aku lah yang bersalah karena sudah menabrak orang sembarangan.

Tapi ketika manik hitam ku menangkap paras sosok orang yang kuditabrak, yang sedang melirik ke arah ku, aku mendadak terdiam. Mata kami saling bertemu. Nafasku tiba-tiba tercekat, detakan jantungku yang biasanya normal tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cepat. Aku yakin 100% aku tidak mengidap penyakit jantung.

Alhasil, aku hanya diam berdiri memandangi namja -bahkan aku jadi tak yakin bahwa ia namja jika bukan dari gaya pakaiannya-itu, ketika kulihat dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Yaa! Dasar bocah. Harusnya kau membantu orang yang kau tabrak untuk berdiri. Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun, eoh ?" Tanya namja bermanik rusa itu. Masih dalam posisi terduduknya.

Aku hanya diam. Sungguh aku ingin membalas kata-katanya, tetapi mulut dan tubuhku tiba-tiba susah di ajak bekerja sama. Hei, ada apa dengan tubuhku ?

Dan kulihat dia berdiri setelah memunguti dan memasukkan barang-barang tadi ke dalam kardusnya, _eh, apa iti yang berwarna pink tadi ?,_ batinku.

Tapi itu tak penting, namja rusa itu berdiri dan mengusak surai hitamku sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Hei, telingaku kenapa ?!

Mataku masih saja menatap punggung namja rusa itu yang kini telah menghilang tertelan oleh pintu rumah putih dengan aksen biru langit disana. _Apa itu rumahnya ?_

Sepertinya ada tetangga baru, aku harus memberi tahu Eomma. Dengan itu aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju rumahku yang tepat bersebelahan dengan namja rusa itu. Dan satu hal yang aku ketahui tentang namja rusa itu adalah _'manis'._

.

.

.

.

Eomma mengajakku pergi berkunjung ke rumah tetangga baru sebelah. Tentu saja aku mau ikut, itu berarti aku akan melihat namja rusa itu lagi kan ? Aku mengangguk menjawab ajakan Eomma dan bergegas berganti baju.

Dan disinilah aku, dengan sekotak kue buatan Eomma -serta diriku, karena aku juga yang membantu Eomma membuatnya- berdiri didepan pintu kayu coklat dengan ukiran yang membingungkan (?) bersama Eomma, menunggu seseorang menyambut kehadiran kami. Kuharap orang itu adalah namja rusa itu.

Tapi ternyata orang yang menyambut kami bukanlah orang yang kuharapkan. Ahjumma dan Eomma tamoak saling mengenal satu sama lain, terlihat dari cara mereka bercengkerama. Membuat aku berdiri bosan disini. Tau begini lebih baik aku tidak ikut dan lebih memilih bermain PS bersama Appa.

Dan akhirnya kami dipersilakan masuk. Aigoo, kakiku pegal rasanya karena sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri. Aku kembali mendengar percakapan para ibu-ibu dengan malas. Dan dengan patuh, aku memberikan sekotak kue pada Heechul ahjumma, sesuai permintaan Eomma.

Ku dengar Heechul ahjumma memanggil seseorang. Hannie ? Apa Heechul ahjumma punya anak perempuan ? Oh ternyata tidak. Anak Heechul ahjumma adalah namja yang sedari tadi ingin kutemui. Namja rusa itu. Tak henti-hentinya aku menatapnya, memandang setiap langkahnya menuju dimana Heechul ahjumma berada. Seperti namja rusa itu tak sadar keberadaanku.

"K-kauu" namja rusa yang kuketahui namanya adalah Luhan -nama yang cocok dengan paras manisnya- menatapku sambil menunjuk ke arah ku dengan jari telunjuknya. Rasanya aku ingin menggigit jarinya karna gemas. Bisa kulihat dia menggerutu karna dimarahi Eommanya.

Hello kitty ? Benarkah, mengkoleksinya ? Apa benda pink tadi ? Pantas saja aku tidak asing melihat benda pink seperti boneka itu. Teman-teman yeoja ku di sekolah banyak yang suka Hello kitty. Tapi, kenapa Luhan yang notabene seorang namja malah mengkoleksinya ? Aneh.

Bosan mendengar percakapan Eomma dengan kedua orang tua Luhan hyung, aku berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan para orang dewasa, menuju dimana namja rusa itu pergi, seperti nya dapur itu.

Dan, ya. Namja rusa itu berdiri membelakangiku. Sepertinya tak sadar akan kehadiranku, karena kesibukannya yang sedang memotong kue buatan Eomma dan aku serta ku dengar gumaman seperti gerutuan yang ditujukan pada orang tuanya.

Mungkin iblis kecil telah merasukiku, karena dengan iseng aku mengagetkan Luhan hyung dengan gerakkan sentuhan jari telunjukku yang menuruti garis punggungnya. Dan benar saja, Luhan hyung tersentak kaget, lalu berbalik menghadapku. Disertai beberapa kalimat yang menunjukkan bahwa namja rusa ini marah karena ulahku. Tapi tak ku pedulikan kata-katanya.

Terlintas dipikiranku untuk menggodanya. Aku cengkeram lengannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi. Dan itu berhasil, ternyata kekuatanku lebih besar darinya. Mungkin ini akibat alu sering ikut latihan taekwondo di sekolah. Aku harus rajin berlatih sepertinya.

Aku jinjitkan kaki ku untuk menyamai tinggi Luhan hyung. _Geez,_ kenapa dia lebih tinggi dari ku sih. Menyebalkan. Tapi melihat gelagatnya yang gugup karena tingkahku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ku arahkan mulutku ketelinganya. Menggodanya dengam menjilat sedikit daun telinganya, seperti yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan pada Baekkie hyung. Dan perlakuanku sukses menghasilkan lenguhan indah dari mulut Luhan hyung. Duh, aku makin ingin menggodanya.

"Kau." Kataku padanya. Menjawab pertanyaan tentang apa yang kuinginkan. Dan yang paling aku inginkan adalah namja rusa dihadapanku. Aku ingin Luhan hyung.

Sebelum beranjak dari posisiku yang mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah Luhan hyung, aku dapat melihat muka cengo Luhan hyung mendengar satu kata dariku. Wajahnya yang cengo itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi aku harus pergi, tak ingin Eomma mencariku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Luhan hyung yang masih terdiam kaku disana. Aah, aku ingin segera memilikinya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Eomma bilang Eomma dan Appa akan pergi ke California, menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan teman Eomma, bersama ke dua orang tua Luhan hyung. Awalnya aku menyetujuinya, tapi begitu mendengar Luhan hyung tidak ikut karena ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk sekolahnya, aku menolak.

Kukatakan pada Eomma, bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat karena lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah. Dan akhirnya Eomma memutuskan untuk menitipkanku pada Luhan hyung. Tentu saja aku senang.

Aku dan Luhan hyung menatap kepergian dua buah mobil yang mebawa pergi kedua orang tua kami. Setelahnya, Luhan hying mengusak kepalaku, membuat rambutku jadi berantakan. Aku menatap datar dirinya. Luhan hyung hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang berdiri menatap punggungnya. Luhan hyung tak menyadari senyuman tipis yang tercetak di wajah tampanku.

Yehet ! akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan Luhan hyung. Aku pastikan, malam ini Luhan hyung akan menjadi milikku. Only mine.

 _Get yourself ready, deer._

.

.

.

Waah, mashitaa~ enak sekali masakan Luhan hyung. Ini masakan terenak kedua setelah masakan Eomma. Waah, Luhan hyung memang calon istriku yang baik.

Aigoo, lihat wajahnya, kenapa menatapku seperti itu. Aish, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan imut seperti itu, Luhan hyung.

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Glek~

Aku hanya dapat menelan lidah melihat pemandangan indah di depanku. Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan dari Luhan hyung. Hei, kenapa kau memakai baju langsung didepanku ? Mau ku terkam, eoh ? Jangan meremehkanku.

Oh, game baru ini yaa. Aku sih sudah selesai dengan game satu ini. Maklum, Appa selalu menjadi orang pertama dan ter-update jika sudah dengan yang namanya game. Dan tak sulit bagiku untuk mengalahkan Luhan hyung. Toh dengan begini rencanaku akan berhasil. Kekeke~

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa tanganku kau ikat, bocah ?"

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya, sibuk mengikat tangannya. Otak cerdasku tentu tidak ingin mendapat rontaan penolakan dari Luhan hyung jika ia tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Jadi dengan mengikatnya, akan lebih mudah untukku memilikinya. Dan seringai tampanku tercetak di paras tampanku, berhasil membuat Luhan hyung bergidik ngeri.

Setelah beberapa hal yang disebut _foreplay,_ yang kutirukan dari berbagai sumber, termasuk video aneh dan perbuatan Chanyeol hyung pada Baek hyung, aku mulai menghentakkan penisku ke dalam lubang anusnya. Uugh, nikmat sekali.

Awalnya Luhan hyung menangis. Tetapi, dengan mengikuti naluri kelelakianku, akhirnya Luhan hyung berhenti menangis. Kini ia lebih memilih mendesah hebat daripada menahannya. Ck, sosoknya yang terbalut oleh lelehan keringat benar-benar menyulut api didalam diriku. Membuatku semakin brutal memaju-mundurkan penisku kedalam lubang anusnya. Pergerakkan Luhan Hyung yang ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah denganku, membuat nikmatnya lebih bertambah. _Feels so good._

Ahh~ nikmat. Tapi aku lelah. Aku ambruk tanpa melepaskan kejantananku. Minahe, hyung. Aku pipis di _dalam_ mu. Dengan mata berat, aku mulai memejamkan mata. Mengarungi alam mimpi. Setidaknya, aku berhasil membuat Luhan hyung menjadi milikku, rusaku. Rusaku yang manis.

.

.

.

Pagi hari nya aku mendapati diriku tertidur dikamar Luhan hyung. Tetapi sang empunya malah tidak ada. Eh, sejak kapan aku sudah berpakaian ? Duh, badanku rasanya lengket, lebih baik aku mandi.

Seusai mandi, aku bergegas turun ke bawah. Mendapati Luhan hyung yang sedang memasak sesuatu. Sepertinya sarapan pagi untuk kami. Benar-benar calon istri yang oke.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa cara berjalannya aneh ? Kenala wajahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit saat dia duduk ? Hal itu membuatku bertanya pada Luhan hyung apakah ia sakit. Tapi dia malah menjawab tidak dan menyuruhku menghabiskan sarapanku. Sesuai pesan Eomma, aku mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Luhan hyung.

Hmm, kenapa lagi dengan Luhan hyung ? Kan aku cuma mengajaknya main _game_ lagi ? Kenapa dia malah tersedak dan berteriak. Yak ! Kenapa kau malah lari kekamar, hyung ? Aneh.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Ini hari minggu. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati waktu luang seharian ini bersama Luhan hyung. Berdua. Tidak masalahkan, sesuai kata Chanyeol hyung. Aku dan Luhan hyung sudah melakukan seks. Itu berarti Luhan hyung adalah milikku.

Ya, milik Oh Sehun seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong minna-san~

Tehee~ kembali Lin dengan fanfic abal-abalnya. Sekali lagi ini bukan sequel. Lin hanya iseng bikinnya dengan sudut pandang Thehun. Kan gak asik, mendadak Thehun yang langsung terkam Lulu gege tanpa alasan.

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau ngasih saran, kritikan serta semangat buat Lin. Itu memotivasi Lin untuk berkelana ke alam imajinasi lebih jauh (?) untuk bikin chap selanjutnya. Duh, senang sekali Lin.

Dan Lin sekali lagi katakan, ff ini Lin bikin secara spontanitas. Gegara lihat wajah Thehun yang masih anak kecil. Duh, muka nya polos polos gimana gitu xD

Dan tenang saja, Sequelnya lagi _on going_ kok. Tinggal 1 atau 2 chap lagi untuk fanfic ini. Awalnya, Lin mau bkin twoshoot aja. Tapi melihat antusiasme dari kalian, Lin berniat menambah beberapa chap untuk ff ini. Ditunggu saja ne~

Sekian dari chinchongan Lin yang tak bermutu. Jangan lupa, kritik dan saran lewat review. Review kalian adalah motivator untuk Lin.

And, Sankyuu ttebayo, ne~

Love yaa~

L7


	4. Chapter 4

**Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek~

"Aku berangkat dulu, Mama, Baba."

Blaam

Tap tap tap

Luhan berjalan keluar dari arah pintu rumahnya. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh celana panjang merah maroon ujungnya ia lipat sebatas atas mata kaki, kemeja putih yang ia biarkan keluar tanpa dimasukkan ke dalam celananya, dasi merah sewarna dengan celananya dengan aksen garis-garis miring putih yang diikat longgar melingkar indah di balik kerahnya, serta jas hitam keabu-abuan dengan garis kotak-kotak putih yang tak terlalu kentara, dengan logo lambang sekolah di bagian dada sebelah kiri jas tersebut. Dipunngungnya, tergantung apik tas coklat muda dengan gambar-gambar rusa menghiasi permukaan tas punggung Luhan.

Ya, sudah seminggu lebih Luhan bersekolah di ShinHa Senior High School, tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Juga, sudah satu minggu pula sejak kejadian 'itu' berlangsung. Tidak mudah bagi Luhan jika tinggal berdua dengan bocah itu, karena selama mereka tinggal bersama, bocah itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Tapi beruntungnya hal itu tidak sampai pada 'tahap' yang lebih mengerikan. Dan syukurlah orang tua mereka segera pulang dua hari setelahnya, sesuai perjanjian. Sungguh, Luhan berjuang keras untuk melupakannya hal nista itu. Dan sudah seminggu pula bocah itu melakukan kebiasaan barunya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan hyung~"

Luhan hanya menatap malas bocah dihadapannya, yang tengah berdiri dibalik pagar kayu depan dengan cengiran polos ala anak seumurannya. Cukup ampuh untuk membuat Luhan mendengus kesal melihatnya. Tanpa menyapa balik, Luhan berjalan melewati pagar kayu yang tingginya hanya sebatas pahanya. Berbelok kiri, dimana arah sekolahnya berada.

Sehun yang melihat hyung _kesukaanya_ berjalan mendahuluinya, segera menyusulnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan beriringan disamping Luhan. Seperti biasanya, Sehun berjalan sambil memandangi paras cantik _hyung_ nya ini. Menikmati betapa indahnya dan segarnya udara pagi hari sambil memandang objek terindah di sampingnya.

Luhan yang memang sadar sedari dulu hanya diam, tak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Toh, memang ini kebiasaan baru bocah ini. Pagi hari, ia akan menemukan Sehun berdiri didepannya, menunggunya berjalan duluan lalu menyusulnya. Berjalan disampingnya sembari menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Luhan risih. Memang inilah kebiasaan seorang bocah, Oh Sehun, dalam seminggu ini.

Mereka berjalan di arah yang tujuan yang sama, karena letak sekolah mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja. Dan itu membuat Sehun senang karena dapat menikmati waktu berdua dengan Luhan hyung _nya_. Luhan hyung-NYA ? Tentu saja, Luhan adalah milik Sehun. Itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun sejak kejadian itu.

Kesan Luhan tentang Sehun juga berubah, awalnya ia kira Sehun itu anak pendiam yang cuek dan dingin. Tapi sejak hari itu, anak itu berubah menjadi bocah yang _full of smile all day,_ tampangnya yang dulu datar, berubah menjadi ceria saat anak itu bersamanya dan akan selalu menatapnya dengan mata penuh kerlap-kerlip binar cahaya kesenangan layaknya anak yang diberi permen oleh orang tuanya.

Tapi tetap saja, cap menyebalkan dan mesum akan selalu ada untuk anak itu. Mengingat bagaimana lihainya anak yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya begitu pintar memanjakannya. _Eh, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan ? Andwaee!_

"Hyung, gwenchanayo ?" Tanya Sehun, ketika melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, gwenchana, Hun." Jawab Luhan. Bisa-bisanya ia teringat kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan, tapi gagal. Cih, ini pasti karena tiap hari ia selalu berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Ingin sekali Luhan menghindari Sehun, guna melupakan kejadian yang telah menginjak-injak harga diri kelelakian sejatinya. Hei, digagahi oleh anak kecil itu termasuk sebuah pelecehan untuk jiwa _manly_ nya. Tentu saja Luhan ingin melupakannya, ia _straight_ dan bukan _pedophilia_ yang menyukai anak kecil. Ingat, Luhan itu tidak menyukai anak kecil, pengecualian untuk bayi.

Setelah beberapa belokan telah Sehun Luhan lewati, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pertigaan jalan yang akan memisahkan mereka. Sekolah Sehun ada di jalan sebelah kanan, sedangkan Luhan sebelah kiri.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Hun-ah." Luhan pun bergegas berjalan menuju sekolahnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh gerakan Sehun yang menariknya lengannya. "Mwo ?"

"Hyung, apa sore ini kau akan ada latihan ?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, ada." Luhan memiringkan kepala menghadap Sehun. "Kenapa ?"

"Ani. Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun lalu menarik lengan Luhan lagi sampai tubuh Luhan condong ke arah Sehun.

GREP..

CHUU~

"Sampai jumpa sore nanti, hyung."

Sehun lalu beranjak melangkah pergi menuju sekolahnya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung akibat ulahnya. Perlahan Luhan menegapkan tubuhnya kaku seperti robot. Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan mata. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Sehun. Otak Luhan sepertinya sedang dalam masa _Lola, Loading lama._

Luhan membelalakan mata. Ia baru sadar. Sehun baru saja menciumnya. Lagi. Ia kecolongan lagi.

"BOOOCAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sehun dengan tawa evilnya segera mengambil langkah seribu mendengar teriakan Luhan. Haha, pagi yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haa~h"

Seorang namja berpipi chubby menatap Luhan dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Heran. Entah sudah keberapa kali Luhan menghela nafas hari ini.

"Hei, gwenchana ?" Tanya namja chubby yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya lesu, lalu menggeleng.

"Ani, gwenchana, Min-ah"

Lelaki chubby yang dipanggil Min-ah a.k.a Kim Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepala. Dia adalah teman pertama Luhan di sekolah. Luhan selalu memanggilnya Xiumin, karena pipinya yang chubby itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar nih." Ajak Xiumin.

Ini sudah waktunya istirahat kedua, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas kosong tersebut. Karena melihat Luhan yang seharian lesu sampai sekarang membuatnya khawatir dan menolak ajakan Jongdae, teman sekelas mereka, untuk pergi ke kantin bersama. Luhan menatap teman bakpaonya.

"Ayolah, Lu ge~. Bbuing Bbuing~" kali ini Xiumin menggunakan jurus andalannya, yang mampu membuat Luhan luluh entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Luhan yang melihat jurus _aegyo_ ala Xiumin hanya terkekeh. Oke, Luhan kalah dengan jurus itu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jaa.."

"Yeey..."

Dan mereka berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin dengan cepat. Jangan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Geez,_ hanya karena tingkah bocah mesum itu ia sampai membuang waktu istirahatnya, apalagi merepotkan temannya. Ayolah Luhan, dia itu cuma anak-anak. Jangan dipikirkan.

Sampailah mereka di kantin. Luhan dan Xiumin segera mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka, mereka mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kantin. Mencari apakah masih ada tempat kosong untuk mereka di antara kerumunan para siswa yang berlalu lalang. Semoga saja masih ada

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Mata bulat Xiumin melihat Jongdae yang mengayunkan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri. Memanggil mereka untuk duduk ke tempat mereka. Dan benar saja ternyata disana masih ada masih ada yang kosong.

"Ayo, Lu. Kita kesana." Lalu Xiumin berjalan menuju tempat dimana Jongdae berada, diikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Disana ternyata sudah ada teman-teman mereka selain Jongdae, antara lain Kim Joomyeon, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan. Mereka sudah duduk disana sambil memakan makanan pesanan mereka. Luhan dan Xiumin pun duduk disana bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Lama sekali kalian," ujar Jongdae. Mulai membuka sesi percakapan diantara lainnya. "Darimana saja kalian ?"

"Hehe, mian. Itu karena rusa jelek ini terus memasang muka lesu." Ujar Xiumin, sedikit menyindir Luhan. Luhan yang disindir hanya diam, tetap memakan pesanannya.

"Oh, benarkah ?" Xiumin mengangguk." Kau sedang ada masalah ya, Lu ?"

Luhan hanya memggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. "Ani, Kris"

"Aigoo, my baby Lulu Luhannie sayang, jangan nangis ne. Uljima~ mukamu jadi jelek lho~"

"mphh-uhuuk... Mwoo ? Siapa yang kau kira menangis, Bacon ?"

"Hem, tentu itu kau, Lulu."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Tapi raut wajahmu jelek begitu. Seperti yeoja yang baru digoda kekasihnya"

"Yaak ! Kau bilang apa ? Yeoja ? Haissh,, Namja, Baek... aku Namja."

"Oh, kau namja ? "

"Haissh, tentu saja."

"Oh, kapan ?"

"Apa nya ?

"Kapan kau jadi namja ?"

"YAAKK ! BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUNNN !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Dan suara tawa dari lainnya sukses meledak dari ketujuh temannya yang duduk bersama. Tertawa karena melihat bagaimana terjadinya debat antara Luhan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun orang kedua yang dekat dengan Luhan, karena letak bangku mereka yang berdampingan. Baekhyun juga yang paling pintar dalam hal berbicara, apalagi mengoda rusa didepannya itu dengan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," ujar Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan rusa itu agar tidak menyeruduk (?) kekasihnya, Baekhyun. "Jangan ribut disini. Banyak orang."

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Chaenyeol yang dibuat _sok_ bijak.

"Lagipula, Luhan. Benar kata Baekkie. Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang pms." Timpal Chanyeol polos. Dan berhasil membuat rusa yang sudah mulai tenang kini berangsur-angsur mulai meledak.

"YAAAKKK ! PAARKKK CHANNYEOOLLL !"

"CHAANNNNBBBAEEEEKKKK ! KEMARIII KALIAANNNN !"

Dan suara tawa kedua mulai menggelegar ketika melihat rusa mereka mengejar duo pasangan Happy Virus yang super jahil itu. Mereka hanya tertawa dan berdoa agar duo Happy virus itu tidak benar-benar 'diseruduk' oleh sang rusa betina, eh, jantan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kita mau kemana ?"

"Ikuti saja."

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya sebal pada sahabat albinonya itu. Dengan seenak jidatnya, Sehun menariknya keluar kelas setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. _Pasti ke lapangan itu lagi,_ batin Kai.

Bukan hanya kali ini Kai ditarik paksa seperti ini oleh Sehun. Hampir seminggu yang lalu Sehun mulai memaksanya pergi menemaninya menuju lapangan rumput di belakang gedung sekolah ShinHa SHS. Lapangan hijau itu selalu menjadi tempat dimana club sepak bola ShinHa SHS berlatih sepak bola. Awalnya Kai bingung kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menariknya kesana. Dan akhirnya Kai tahu apa alasan Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mengantarnya kesana. Yaitu, untuk membantu Sehun untuk menyebrang jalan.

Letak gedung ShinHa SHS dan lapangannya berada di seberang jalan. Sehun akan meminta -lebih tepatnya,memaksanya- untuk membantunya menyebrang jalan ke sana. Kekanakkan memang, tapi Sehun memang tidak bisa menyebrang jalan raya. Padahal jalan beraspal yang membatasi ShinHa SHS tidak begitu ramai, tapi tetap saja anak itu tidak bisa.

Dan bagaimana Sehun bisa sampai ke Sekolahnya ? Oh,itu karena jalan menuju sekolahnya tidak melewati jalan raya, jadi Sehun tidak perlu untuk menyebrang jalan.

Dan sampailah mereka di lapangan tersebut. Dengan tidak tahu diri, Sehun pun mencampakkan Kai begitu saja dengan melepas pergelangan tangan yang tadi ia cengkeram kuat karena ia tarik sedari tadi. Tentu saja Kai cengo.

"Yaak ! Albino, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku." Ujar Kai, berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun yang baru ingin meninggalkannya.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai tiba-tiba, membuat Kai berjengit kaget. Apalagi ditambah wajah datarnya itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat nan datar. Lalu bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun berhenti lagi karna perkataan Kai berikutnya.

"Hei, aku juga ikut." Kai berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang selangkah didepannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak boleh."

"Apa ?"

"Kau. Pulang." Ujar Sehun, penuh penekanan.

"Yaak! Mana bisa begitu." Protes Kai, tidak terima. "Aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang ingin kau lihat disana."

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh."

"Tapi, Seh-"

"Atau aku bongkar rahasiamu pada Taemin hyung."

'Gleek~'

"Kau curang, Hun."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Terserah."

"Berani ikut, rahasiamu terbongkar" ancam Sehun lagi.

Kai hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum tipis, "tapi besok kau harus traktir aku, Hun."

Memutar matanya malas, Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Toh, mentraktir Kai sesekali tidak masalah. Anggap saja imbalan yamg pantas karena mau membantunya menyebrang jalan. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada Kai ikut pergi melihat _rusa_ -nya.

Sambil bersiul riang, Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah memastikan Kai benar-benar pergi pulang. Aah, tak sabar untuk segera melihat aksi _rusa_ kesayangannya beraksi di hamparan lapangan hijau itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Haah... _Good job, guys.."_

"Hah,,, Hah. aigoo,,,, lelahnyaa.."

"Haha, aku juga, _bro.._ "

Kini para anggota club sepak bola ShinHa SHS sedang beristirahat. Terlihat raut wajah mereka yang kelelahan. Tentu saja, hampir lebih dari 2 jam mereka berlatih tanpa henti. Dari menggiring bola, mengoperkannya pada kawan, melatih tendangan jarak jauh maupun dekat sampai mencetak gol ke gawang lawan.

Latihan kali ini memang lebih lama, karena sebentar lagi club sepak bola mereka akan mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Sebagai salah satu siswa sekolah yang terkenal akan berbagai penghargaan itu, tentu mau tak mau mereka harus berusaha untuk membanggakan sekolah mereka.

Walau lelah dan letih, tapi mereka senang. Mereka bangga tentunya, menjadi salah satu siswa yang dapat membanggakan sekolah yang terkenal akan prestasi muridnya. Siapa sih yang tak bangga ? Luhan saja bangga. Ya, Luhan bangga tentunya. Ia begitu menyukai sepak bola. Impiannya adalah menjadi salah satu pemain sepak bola, apalagi jika ia bisa bergabung dengan Manchester United, clun sepak bola dari Inggris favoritnya. Selain hello kitty, Luhan juga mengkoleksi segala pernak-pernik dan hal-hal berbau _Red Devil_ sepak bola itu.

Dan Luhan akan bertambah senang jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Christiano Ronaldo. Luhan memang fans beratnya. Karena itu Luhan selalu _update_ tentang segala dengan pemain sepak bola itu.

Tapi sayang, impiannya itu harus ia kurung dalam-dalam, pasalnya Mama nya tidak menyetujuinya. Katanya, hal itu bukannya menguntungkan, tetapi malah akan mencelakannya. Haa~h, Luhan pun hanya pasrah. Ia tidak bisa membangkang pada orang tua, apalagi pada ibunya. Tidak, Luhan menyayangi Mama nya lebih dari apapun.

"Haa~h" entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menghela nafas satu hari ini, ia tidak tahu.

Tuk..

Luhan merasakan ada sebuah benda padat tetapi dingin menyentuh dahinya yang berlumuran keringat. Penasaran, Luhan mendongak.

"Hm, minumlah, Lu."

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Luhan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang Kyungsoo sodorkan padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu lanjut memberikan minuman dan handuk untuk para anggota club lainnya. Sudah jadi tugasnya bukan sebagai manajer club sepak bola ?

"Fyuuh, tadi benar-benar hebat, _bro."_ Seru Chanyeol, salah satu anggota club, menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk sebelah bahunya. Mengekspresikan rasa kagumnya.

"Itu bukan seberapa, Chanyeol." Kekeh Luhan. Oh ayolah, Luham merasa malu jika dipuji begitu.

"Hei, mana bisa begitu ? Kau baru saja melakukan tendangan _salto."_ Jelas Chanyeol. "Itu keren, _man."_

"Geurae ? Haha, gomawo." Lalu mereka duduk sambil berbincang seputar latihan tadi. Beberapa member lain, seperti Xiumin, Jongdae dan lainnya, juga ikut menimpali. Sampai terdengar suara melengking tajam, yang dapat membuat gendang telinga siapa saja akan pecah. Beruntunglah bagi mereka, karena sudah terbiasa dengan suara cempreng kekasih Park 'Yoda' itu.

"BAABBYY YOOODAAA"

"BAEEKKHYYUUUNNNIIEEE CHAGGIIEEE."

Semuanya hanya memutar mata bosan melihat adegan duo Happy virus itu yang, err, berlebihan. Sedangkan para hoobae mereka hanya terkekeh melihat acara peluk-memeluk pasangan tersebut, yang lucu dimata mereka.

"Aigoo, sayang. Kau berkeringat." Seru Baekhyun, melepas pelukannya. Memandang dramatis pada Chanyeol.

"Heum, ne chagi. Aku berkeringat." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk manja pada kekasihnya, tanpa melepas lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Omoo, baiklah sayang. Sini, biar aku seka keringatmu, sayang." Ujar Baekhyun, mengusapkan handuk pada wajah dan leher Chanyeol yang berkeringat.

"Ya ampun, pasti lengket ya sayang, berkeringat begini."

"Heum, gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa, sayang." Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yamg masih setia dipelukannya.

"Apalagi lengket dan berkeringat karenamu, _baby_ " Sontak wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar bisikan _husky_ kekasihnya.

"Aaaa,, Jebbal.."

"Aduh, mataku, mataku..mataku ternoda,,"

" Hoeek,,aigoo, mual aku."

Dan beberapa kata sindiran pun keluar dari para member senior club, mencoba menghentikan -menghancurkan, lebih tepatnya- momen ChanBaek, sebelum adegan 'nista' mereka dimulai.

"Haiish, kalian..." gerutu Chanyeol, merasa momen 'indah'nya telah dirusak.

"Sudahlah sayang." Kata Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol." Lagipula ada seseorang yang memcarimu, sepertinya."

"Mencariku ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ne."

"Hun... kemarilah," panggil Baekhyun. Sontak semua member menoleh ke belakang.

Selanjutnya, sesosok albino datang keluar dari persembunyiannya di pintu masuk menuju lapangan. Sosok itu bertampang datar. Tak terlalu tinggi dengam surai hitamnya yang kontras sekali dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Sosok itu sukses membuat namja dengan julukan rusa membelalakan mata.

"Sehunn ?!"

Bukan, bukan Chanyeol yang menyebut nama Sehun. Tetapi Luhan, yang menatap bocah itu sontak bangkit dari duduknya, dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kenapa anak itu ada disini ?

"Hai, Luhan hyung." Sapa Sehun, dengan cengiran polosnya lambaian tangannya.

"Kalian saling kenal ?" Kini Chanyeol lah yang bersuara.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung." Sapa Sehun, tapi datar.

"Chanyeol, kau kenal bocah ini ?" Tanya Luhan, tentu dengan nada kaget. Ia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu sepupunya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, dia sepupuku." Jawab Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri ?"

"Dia.. dia anak tetangga sebelahku."

"Ooh,,begitu." Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun." Sehun-ah, sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Menunggu." Jawab Sehun singkat nan datar.

"Aigoo, tumben sekali kau mau menungguku, Sehunna~" ujar Chanyeol terharu. Jarang sekali anak itu menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Kecuali kedua orang tuanya.

"Bukan, bukan kau, Chanyeol hyung."

"Haa ?"

Sehun mulai melangkah, memasuki area hamparan rumput hijau, dimana para member beristirahat tadi. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu member yang menatapnya waspada. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku.." setealah dekat dengan Luhan, ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan. Mengenggam tangannya, menautkan jari jemari mereka.

"Aku menunggu Luhan hyung."

"M-mwo ?"

Chanyeol tak kalah kagetnya. Pasalnya, selama ia kenal Sehun, sepupunya satu itu jarang memberikan senyuman dan menyentuh bahkan menggandeng tangan orang lain. Kalau iya, itupun jika diperintah Eommanya.

Dan kini ia melihat dengam mata kepalanya sendiri. Melihatnya langsung bagaimana Sehun memanggil, menyentuh bahkan menatap Luhan dengan, err, pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi, kenapa ?

"Oh, aku tidak tau kau begitu _dekat_ dengan sepupuku, Luhan."

"Apa ? Hei, aku tidak dekat dengannya." Elak Luhan." Yaak, lepaskan tanganku, bocah."

"Sehun, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau se'akrab' ini dangan Luhan ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk polos.

"Tentu, itu karena malam seminggu yang lalu aku dan Luhan hyung sud-HMMPPH.."

"Jangam bicara macam-macam, Se~hun~." Ancam Luhan yang telah membekap mulut Sehun agar tidak berbicara lebih dari itu.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi harus ia tahan saat sang kapten sudah mulai bersuara.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan diri dan segera pulang. Jaa." Ucap Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan, selaku kapten sepak bola.

"Ah, akhirnyaa.."

"Duh, badanku lengket semua.."

"Yeey, mari kita mandi dan pulang~"

Seruan dari para member yang bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah gedung olahraga yang digunakan untuk latihan indoor jika cuaca sedang hujan, berdampingan dengan lapangan sekolah mereka. Di dalam gedung itu juga terdapat ruang shower, dimana para siswa bisa mandi guna membersihkan badan dari keringat dan menyegarkan diri.

"Dan kau, Xi Luhan. Karena 'kenalan'mu ada disini, sebaiknya kau mandi paling terakhir saja." Ujar Kris.

"M-mwo ? Tapi aku-.."

"Oh ya, manajer kita, Kyungsoo, sudah pergi karena urusan mendadak. Jadi, tolong kau bereskan bola-bola itu." Ujar Kris lagi.

"Tapi Kris, ak-"

"Sekalian, hari ini piketmu kan ?" Potong Kris lagi. "Jadi bereskan saja, bersama anak itu. Pai pai, Lu."

Chuu~

"Yaakk! Galaaxy!"

Tapi teriakan Luhan hanyalah angin lalu bagi Kris. Tak sadarkah kau Kris, bahwa seseorang yang ada disamping Luhan sedang menatap tajam penuh dendam padamu ? Sepertinya nama 'Kris' akan menjadi nama pertama yang akan ia tulis di buku _Death Note,_ ya itupun kalau ia punya.

"Ck, dasar naga. Ewh, kenapa dia malah menciumku, dasar." Gerutu Luhan sebal sambil menggosok kasar pipi kanannya, dimana bekas bibir Kris yang baru saja menempel. Sungguh, Kris kadang keterlaluan mengerjainya. Awas saja besok.

"Oi, lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Luhan, mencoba melepaskan tautan tangam mereka. Ia risih. Lagipula ia harus waspada. Sekarang merek hanya berdua saja di lapangan yang mulai menggelap. Tentu saja karena ini sudah mulai senja. Bagaimanapun ia harus waspada pada Sehun. Walau anak itu masih kecil, tapi tingkahnya kadang benar-benar tak terduga. _Unpredictable._

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu sebentar ? Aku harus membereskan ini." Pintanya. Ia pasrah dan mencoba memohon. Bagaimanapun ia ingin cepat mandi dan pulang. Ia lelah.

Dan akhirnya Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan menghelan nafas lega. Syukurlah. Ia pun bergegas memasukkan bola-bola itu pada karung(?)nya. Setelahnya, karung itu ia bawa tarik menuju gedung olahraga. Dengam Sehun yang masih setia mengekorinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, hai Lu, Sehunna." Sapa Chanyeol yang selesai mandi dan kini sedang memakai kaosnya. Luhan hanya berjalan dengan membawa handuk memasukki salah satu bilik shower. Mengabaikan sapaan Chanyeol.

"Well, sepertinya dia lelah," Ujar Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Kau akan pulang dengannya ?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. _Anak ini memang hemat bicara sepertinya,_ pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. Saat ia berniat untuk pergi, satu pertanyaan melintas di otakknya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menemui kekasihnya yang mungkin memunggu lama diparkiran. Mumpung Luhan sedang mandi.

"Eum, Sehun-ah." Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam 'hm'.

"Kau...dan Luhan.. emm, ada apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak jelas.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, Chanyeol kembali menanyakannya, kali ini lebih jelas.

"Maksudku, kau dan Luhan ada hub-.."

"YODAA !"

'Gleekk'

"Jangan tanya macam-macam pada Sehun." Desis Luhan. "Aku dan Sehun hanya tetangga sebelah. Tidak lebih."

Luhan berjalan menuju salah satu loker miliknya. Mengambil baju gantinya. Setelah itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah lama menunggu."

"Astaga, Baekhyunkuu.. baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Sehunna, Luhan."

Chanyeol segera melesat pergi keluar gedung menuju tempat parkiran. Semoga Baekhyun tidak marah karna menunggunya lama. Kalau iya bisa-bisa tidak dapat 'jatah'. Oh tidak, jangan sampai.

Kini tinggal Luhan berdua dengan Sehun di ruang shower tersebut. Suasana canggung mulai terasa. Tapi mungkin hanya Luhan yang merasakannya, karena Luhan dapat merasakan tatapan intens dari arah kirinya, dimana Sehun berada. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Eum, , Sehun, kau tunggu disini. Aku mau ganti baju." Kata Luhan cepat. Tidak ingin lama-lama berduaan dengan Sehun dalam kondisinya yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar indah di pinggan rampingnya.

Secepatnya Luhan berbalik menuju bilik Shower, namun gerakannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

BRUUKK..

"Ugh.." punggungnya terasa sakit akibat dorongan dari seseorang yang menindihanya di atas bangku panjang tanpa sandaran di dalam gedung itu.

"Se-Hmmpph."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun, hingga ia berbuat seperti ini. Salahkan saja Luhan hyung yang menggodanya dengan tubuh setengaj polos dengan butiran-butiran air yanh membasahi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Euunghh."

Luhan melenguh tatkala kulit mulusnya yang terekspose bebas disentuh Sehun dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa begitu sensual.

Masih dengan mulut yang membungkam bibir Luhan. Jari jemarinya berlarian kesana kesini. Meraba dan mengusap lembut permukaan lembut kulit Luhan yang seperti adik bayi, menurut Sehun. Sehun menggeram pelan. Bibir Luhan begitu manis.

Ciuman itu makin panas. Kekiri dan kekanan. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Makin lama Luhan makin terlena. Tanpa ba bi bu, Luhan yang sedari berontak akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertautan antar bibir tersebut.

Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar telah melingkari leher Sehun. Meremas kuat rambut Sehun, menyalurkan perasaan tertahan akibat betapa hebatnya silat lidah mereka. Saling mendoring, membelit dan menghisap. Menghasilkan lenguhan nikmat dan saliva yang tercecer di dagu dan ujung bibir mereka. Entah milik siapa, mereka tak peduli.

Tangan Sehun yang nakal meraba kesana-kemari. Sampai pada akhirnya menemukan tonjolan bulat di dada Luhan. Ia jepit, pilin, dan tarik. Luhan makin melenguh tertahan didalam mulut Sehun.

Tak sabar, salah satu tangan Sehun berjalan pelan menuju arah bagian selatan Luhan. Mengelus gundukkan dibalik helaian handuk yang hampir lepas tersingkap. Menekan dan memijat pelan gundukkan itu.

"Euummhh.. eunghh..aah."

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan benang saliva yang tipis menghubungkan bibir mereka. Yang akhirnya putus. Membuat desahan Luhan keluar dengan bebas di belahan bibirnya yang basah dan mengkilap. Desahannya terus bertambah, setelah sebuat gigitan, jilatan dan hisapan ia rasakan di permukaan leher jenjangnya.

Oh, ini gawat. Luhan makin terlena dengan sentuhan Sehun. Sentuhan bocah umur 11 tahun pada tubuhnya. Seorang bocah yang pernah mengagahinya seminggu yang lalu.

Bocah itu..

Akankah mereka melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya ? Di sini ?

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooo, Chingudeull~

Lin comebackk~ tehee~

Mianheyo, Lin kali ini sedikit ada, err, permasalahan dengan otak Lin. Entahlah. Abaikan /plakk/

Dan...akhirnya Lin bisa ngetik ni chap dlam waktu semalam. Yokatta.

Dan makasih pada kalian yang sudah mau , dan ff Lin yang abal-abalan ini. Huhu, sankyuu.

Oh, untuk teman Lin yang mau HunHan yg M-preg. Tunggu saja ne, di sekuelnya. Tentu setelah yang satu ini habis. So, ditunggu saja ne~

Dan yang minta tingginya Thehun bertambah, mianheyo, untuk di ff ini Luhan yang tinggi dulu, ne. Mungkin chap slanjutnya Lin bsa bkin Thehun tingginya bertambah. Tenang saja, tiap detik Thehun kan always bertambah. Dia kan hobi minum susu :D

Well, sekian dulu Lin's Chinchong kali ini. Mianhe klo ada salah kata a.k.a typo dan lain-lainnya. Ah, jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya ne~ tentu lewat REVIEW,ne ne~

Baiklah. Sekian...

Love yaa~

L7


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous :_

 _"Euummhh.. eunghh..aah."_

 _Tautan bibir mereka terlepas dengan benang saliva yang tipis menghubungkan bibir mereka. Yang akhirnya putus. Membuat desahan Luhan keluar dengan bebas di belahan bibirnya yang basah dan mengkilap. Desahannya terus bertambah, setelah sebuat gigitan, jilatan dan hisapan ia rasakan di permukaan leher jenjangnya._

 _Oh, ini gawat. Luhan makin terlena dengan sentuhan Sehun. Sentuhan bocah umur 11 tahun pada tubuhnya. Seorang bocah yang pernah mengagahinya seminggu yang lalu._

 _Bocah itu.._

 _Akankah mereka melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya ? Di sini ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

Rated : T - M

Genre :

Romance & Humor (garing)

WARNING :

Absolutely YAOI, BoyxBoy, GaJe (Gak Jelas), NC (Nista Chin~), Pedo, dan lain-lain.

Intinya, it's very DANGEROUS bagi yang masih _Polos ;)_

Disclaimer :

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya a.k.a YWALin7.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings ! (≧▽≦)/~┴┴

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun masih setia dengan aktivitasnya menandai leher putih Luhan. Jari jemari Sehun mulai beralih dipinggiran handuk yang mengikat menutupi bagian paling _private_ milik Luhan. Berniat untuk menarik dan melepasnya, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

 _Yo !_

 _Ok_

 _(Sexy~)_

 _Neo hokshi molla gyeonggo haneunde_

 _(Jaldeureo)_

 _Jigeum wiheomhae (So dangerous~)_

 _Jakku nareul jageukhajima~ (Keunil na)_

 _Nado nal molla~_

"Eung,, Se-Sehun.. _stophh.."_

"Iisshh,, ah.. a-akku b-BILANG STOPP, BOCAAHH!"

BLETAAKK

BRUUKK

"Aww.."

Entah kekuatan darimana, akhirnya Luhan dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Segera ia bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya lalu berjalan menuju lokernya, mengambil tasnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan karena jatuh terjungkal akibat jitakan _halus_ nya. Segera Luhan meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering. Tercantum nama 'Mama' pada layar ponselnya. Segera ia geser tombol hijau kekanan, menerima panggilan.

"Yeobose-.."

 _"HANNIEE!"_

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan telinganya. Suara lengkingan yang hampir mencapai 8 oktaf itu bisa saja menembus selaput gendang telinga Luhan. Tidak, Luhan tidak mau jadi _budeg._

"Yaak! Mama, jangan berteriak ! Telingaku bisa sakit, Ma."

" _Haiissh,_ _sudahlah. Yang_ _penting,_ _ini gawat, Hannie!_ "

"Gawat ?" Luham mengernyitkan dahi. Memangnya ada apa sampai Mama nya panik begitu ?

" _Iya, Hannie. Ini GAWAT !_ "

"A-ada apa ? Apa ada yang kecelakaan ? Apa rumah kita kebakaran ? Apa uang dan ATM Mama hilang ?" Oke, yang terakhir adalah yang Luhan takutkan.

" _Bukan. Bukan itu, sayang."_

"Lalu apa ?"

" _Ini lebih gawat lagi !_ "

"Mwo ? Apa ? Katakan, Mama. Apa ?" Luhan jadi ikutan panik.

" _Sehun, Hannie... Sehunna!_ "

"Hah ?" _Kenapa dengan Sehun ?._

" _Iya, Sehunna belum pulang, sayang_. _Mama baru saja ditelpon Eomma Sehun,_ _dia bilang Hunnie belum pulang , sampai sekarang. Ponselnya juga tertinggal di rumah_ "

" _Ini gawat, Hannie-yaa_ " Sambung Nyonya Xi, sedikit berlebihan.

Krik krik krik~

Luhan _sweatdrop._ Jadi, hal gawat ,lebih dari apa yang Luhan sebutkan tadi, yang Mamanya katakan itu hanya karena anak sahabatnya belum pulang ? Sehun, hanya karena bocah itu belum pulang dan Mamanya sampai histeris begitu ?

 _Oh, mom. You exaggerating too much.._

" _Hannie ? Kau masih disana kan ?"_ Luhan hanya menghela nafas, sabar menghadapi Mamanya, yang kadang berlebihan itu.

"Hm, ne." Gumam Luhan malas.

" _Oh, syukurlah. Kukira kau pingsan."_

"Untuk apa juga aku pingsan hanya karna anak itu." _No way._

" _Ish. Bagaimana ini, Hannie ? Eomma Sehun ter-.."_

"Ma !" Luhan dengan tidak sopan, memotong perkataan Mama nya.

" _Anak kurang ajar..Mwoya !?"_

"Soal anak itu, Sehun. Dia ada dengan ku."

" _Eoh, Jinja ?"_ Luhan pun bergumam 'hm' mengiyakan. " _Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti dirumah, sayang."_

Piip

Luhan hanya memandang cengo pada ponselnya saat sambungan teleponnya terputus secara sepihak. Apa-apaan ini, Mamanya bahkan langsung menutup telepon saat sudah mengetahui dimana Sehun berada. Mentang-mentang Sehun bersamanya begitu. _Haiishh_.

Luhan mengusak kasar rambutnya yang setengah kering. Lalu ia berjengit kaget dengan keberadaan Sehun. Oh, ia hampir lupa dengan mahkluk _unpredictable_ satu itu. Ia juga nyaris lupa dengan kejadian nista tadi. Luhan pun segera bangkit dari bangku dan menuju bilik shower setelah mengambil baju gantinyabyang terjatuh di sisi kursi panjang dan memberitahu Sehun untuk diam disana dan menunggunya.

"Kau. Tunggu. Disini. Mengerti."

Sehun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata heran. Ia sedari tadi duduk bersila di atas lantai, setelah acara jatuh terjungkalnya tadi. Hanya melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana, entah siapa. Ia juga mendapati raut dan ekspresi wajah yang Luhan keluarkan, sambil meringis kesakitan. Dalam hati ia merutuki, apa sih salahnya sampai Sehun harus jatuh juga jitakan _sayang_ darinya ? Dengan tampang bagai bocah _polos,_ ia menatap hyung kesayangannya berjalan menuju area shower dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya setelah memberinya peringatan untuk berdiam disana. Sungguh kekanakkan hyungnya itu.

 _Astaga Sehun, kau benar-benar..._

 _ah sudahlah.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung~"

"..."

"Luhan hyung~"

"..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menyerukan namanya, namun tak digubris oleh namja yang dipanggilnya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Luhan hyung' hanya berjalan cepat ke depan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sehun yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya jauh beberapa senti.

Sehun menghela nafas. Setelah keluar dari bilik shower dengan pakaian lengkap, Luhan menyuruhnya untuk berjaga jarak dengannya saat mereka akan keluar dari gedung olahraga itu. Sehun tentunya ingin melayangkan protes, tapi melihat tatapan Luhan yang mematikan -namun juga imut- membuatnya diam dan menurut. Menurutnya, Luhan sedang marah. Eoh, marah pada siapa ?

 _Tentu saja padamu, bocah cadel!_

Hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki beberapa pejalan kaki dan lalu lalang kendaraan di samping trotoar yang mereka tapaki. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Apalagi Luhan. Sehun pun hanya diam berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya. Sesuai perintah Luhan, menjaga jarak. _Well,_ untuk saat ini saja.

Langit di atas sudah nampak gelap. Menampilkan beberapa bintang saja, tanpa awan yang mengambang di sana. Senja mulai datang saat mereka keluar dari area ShinHa SHS. Luhan terus berjalan sampai pada belokan yang melewati sebuah gang sepi yang gelap. Mungkin karena dirinya sedang _bad mood,_ Luhan tanpa sadar telah menabrak seseorang berbadam besar.

Bruuk

"Ah, m-mian.." Luhan yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf karena menabrak seseorang.

"Aarghh.. apa kau jalan tak pakai mata, hah ?!" Bentak seseorang itu. "Aaw,, tulangku sepertinya patah. Hei bocah ! Berikan uangmu !"

"Apa ?" Luhan menatap tak percaya. "Maaf, tapi anda terlalu berlebihan sampai patah tulang begitu."

"Halah! Banyak omong. Berikan uangmu, Cepat.!"

"Ya, berikan uangmu pada bos kami." Seru orang yang dibelakangnya, anak buahnya yang berdiri dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. "Atau kau akan kami perkosa, cantik."

"M-mwo ? Can-.. YAAAKK! Kurang ajar. Aku namja, sialan." Protes Luhan. Ia menatap sengit pada gerombolan bandit di depannya tanpa rasa takut, tapi marah. _Hell_ , mereka mengiranya adalah yeoja, secara tidak langsung, mengatainya perempuan. Sungguh melukai harga dirinya yang _manly. MANLY._

"Hah, sudah. Jangan mengelak. Kami tak bisa kau bodohi, nona cantik. Jadi berikan kami uang atau tubuhmu yang jadi bayarannya. Cepat!"

Perkataan preman brengsek itu benar-benar menyulut api amarah Luhan. Luhan menundukkan kepala. Bukan menangis, tapi menahan amarah yang akan segera meledak. Salah satu bandit jelek yang melihat Luhan menunduk mengiranya takut padanya.

"Heh, kau takut kan, nona cantik ?"

JDERR!

Sudah cukup. Emosi Luhan sekarang sudah meledak. Dengan cepat kepalan tangan Luhan ia layangkan.

BUAAGHH

Tak jauh dari belakang Luhan, Sehun menyipitkan mata saat melihat hyungnya dikelilingi lima orang pria dewasa, sepertinya segerombolan bandit. Ia melihat Luhan menundukkan kepala. Oh, tidak. Berani sekali mereka menyentuh LuhanNYA.

Bogeman mentah berhasil diterima oleh bandit yang didepannya, sepertinya bos nya. Melihat bos nya jatuh tersungkur karena bogeman Luhan, salah satu anak buahnya mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kauu! Berani sekali, Hah!" Teriak bandit yang mencekal tangannya. Hampir saja kepalan tangan dari bandit itu mengenai pipi mulus Luhan jika saja...

DUUAAGHH

"UUGHH!"

Sebuah tendangan kaki berhasil menyapa kepala bandit yang akan melayangkan tinjunya pada Luhan. Bandit itu refleks melepas cekalannya pada Luhan dan jatuh tersungkur di samping bosnya, sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tendangan Sehun.

"Sehun ?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah menurunkan kakinya saat bocah itu menendang pipi si bandit.

"Hai hyung." Sapa Sehun pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Habisi mereka!" Perintah sang kepala bandit yang masih tersungkur akibat bogeman Luhan.

"BAIK" salah anak buah bandit menerjang ke arah Sehun. Luhan yang melihatnya pun panik.

"Bocah, awas." Sehun hanya memutar mata malas.

Bandit itu menerjang Sehun dengan kepalan tangan terangkat ke atas. Sehun dengam gerakkan halus berhasil menghindar. Kedua tangannya masih berada di saku celana. Dengan cepat dan tangkas, Sehun menendang telak punggung sang bandit. Bandit itu jatuh tertelungkup di atas tanah.

DUAAGHH

"UARRGHH!"

Bandit satunya mengambil celah saat Sehun membelakanginya, dan dengan segera ia layangkan bogemannya. Namun sayang, sebelum tangannya mengenai belakang kepala Sehun, bandit itu sudah jatuh tersungkur ke samping akibat Luhan yang memberinya bogeman kuat. Menghasilkan muntahan darah keluar dari bandit tersebut.

BUAAGHH

"AAKHH"

Satu bandit terakhir pun tak diam saja. Ia ikut melawan, namun hasilnya sama saja. Bandit terakhir itu jatuh tergeletak menggenaskan dengan memegang perutnya akibat sapuan mematikan dari Sehun.

DAAAKKHH

"UGHHH"

BRUUKK

Kelima bandit itu jatuh tersungkur. Suara erangan dan rintihan keluar dari mulut mereka. Mengeluhkan rasa sakit di punggung, perut, wajah dan lain-lain. Sehun hamya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terengah akibat emosinya yang tersulut.

"Luhan hyung, jaa."

Luhan melirik sebentar bocah di sampingnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Jaa."

Mereka berjalan melewati para bandit yang mengaduh-aduh, pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sepertinya salah satu dari mereka terdiam, menahan kesal. Sepertinya sang kepala bandit itu tak terima melihat anak buah nya kalah begitu saja dengan mudah. Bos bandit itu bangkit dan lari menerjang Sehun Luhan yang telah berjalan beriringan membelakanginya. Ia mengira keduanya tengah lengah karena berjalan santai membelakanginya. Dengan itu, ia segera menghajar Sehun Luhan, namun sayang.

BUUUAGHHH / DUAAAKKHHH

"AARRGHHH"

Serangan si bos bandit akhirnya sama saja dengan keempat anak buahnya. Sama-sama tak berguna. Karena dengan cepat, Sehun dan Luhan menyerangnya duluan. Mereka berbalik dengan Sehun yang menendang indah tepat di perut dan Luhan dengan bogeman mentahnya yang keras mengenai tepat di wajah sang bandit.

BRUUKK

Bandit itu jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah penuh darah di hidung dan mulut akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk tangannya, layaknya orang yang habis membereskan sampah. Dan memang mereka telah membereskan 'sampah". Luham menatap bos bandit itu dengan tatapan tajam. Menghampiri bandit yang masih sadar namun tak kuasa untuk bangkit. Tendangan Sehun diperutnya membuatnya nyeri menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak mampu bergerak.

"Dengarkan aku, brengsek." Luhan berjongkoj disamping bos bandit itu. Bandit yang secara tak langsung mengatainya seorang yeoja. Melukai harga dirinya, jiwa _manly_ nya.

"Kau..secara tak langsung mengataiku yeoja." Luhan menatap tajam bandit itu, seakan ingin membunuhnya dengan tatapannya. "Heh, sayang sekali. Sudah kubilang aku ini namja. Tapi kau tak percaya. Cih."

"Well, kau bilang tadi tulangmu patah ya ? Padahal tidak, kan ?" Luhan bangkit berdiri. "Bagaimana jika aku buat hal itu menjadi kenyataan ?" Satu kaki Luhan terangkat ke atas, dan...

DAAAKK

"AARGHH"

Luhan menginjak keras lengan bawah si bos bandit itu, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Oh, Luhan benar-benar mematahkan tulangnya. Setelah puas dengan acara 'menyiksa'nya, Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang melihat betapa 'sadis' dan 'kejam'nya Luhan pada bandit itu. Bahkan anak buahnya yang mengerang kesakitan tadi terdiam seketika merasakan aura gelap Luhan. Sehun saja bergidik saat melihat Luhan menyeringai setelah memberi pelajaran pada bandit itu.

Sepertinya Sehun harus hati-hati untuk tak melukai jiwa _manly_ Luhan. Bisa gawat nanti.

"Jaa, Sehun. Kita pulang."

"Hm."

Sehun Luhan pun pergi dari gerombolan ikan teri itu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Meninggalkam mereka di gang dengan remang-remang cahaya minim lampu disana. Luhan masih dalam mode kesal, tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Sehun. Menariknya pulang.

Sehun yang merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya pun menoleh. Setelah mwnyadari siapa yang menggandeng tangannya, ia tersenyum. Diam san tersenyum. Menikmati hangatnya genggam tangan dari hyung kesayanganya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan diam. Harus cepat kerumah agar kedua orang tua mereka tidak panik. Apalagi ibu mereka. Jangan harap singa betina mereka akan diam tanpa mengaum. Lihat saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah itu, terdengar desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari sana. Bersyukurlah pemilik rumah itu, karena tial ruangan maupun kamar didalamnya memiliki _soundproof_. Sehingga suara yang dihasilkan seseorang didalamnya tak mencurigai apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"A-auuw... bocah.. pelan-pel-..Aakh.."

"Iya, ini sudah pelan-pelan, hyung."

"Uuh, sakit... Se-..akhh.. kau ini bisa tid-..Akhh"

"Haiish, hyung. Diam bisa tidak sih? Susah nih."

Luhan mau tak mau akhirnya terdiam. Bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, membasahi dahinya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangam yang ingin keluar bebas dari mulutnya akibat menahan sakit akibat perbuatan Sehun di sana.

Setelah memastikan Luhan berhenti protes, Sehun kembali meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat protesan Luhan. Ia kembali mengobati luka-luka lecet pada punggung tangan Luhan. Luka-luka lecet itu sepertinya berasal dari kegiatan Luhan yang menghajar habis para bandit tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka, tangan sehalus dan selembut sutra itu pernah digunakan oleh pemiliknya untuk menonjok seseorang. Sehun saja tak menyangka tangam mulus itu bisa menghabisi seseorang hanya dengan sekali bogeman mentah darinya. Memikirkan itu, Sehun jadi bergidik sendiri.

Sesekali Luhan mengerang kesakitan akibat tekanan yang diberikan Sehun tanpa sengaja saat mengolesi obat pada tangannya. _Geez,_ bocah ini. Apa tidak bisa ia mengobatinya dengan lembut ? Atau ia sengaja menyiksanya ? Awas saja kalau iya.

Setelah selesai mengolesi obat luka pada lukanya, Sehun menutup luka itu dengan plester luka. Tentu saja agar luka itu tertutup tanpa ada bakteri maupun kotoran yang dapat masuk kedalamnya. Bisa bahaya bukan ?

"Nah, sudah selesai, hyung."

Sehun memasukan dan merapikan kembali obat-obatnya pada tempatnya. Lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk di atas sofa di ruang keluarga, untuk meletakkan kembali kotak obat itu pada tempatnya.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata imut memandang tangannya yang penuh dengan balutan plester luka. Tak menyangka luka lecetnya banyak. Plester luka itu tertempel rapi di di kedua punggung tangannya yang terluka. Diperhatikan lagi, ternyata Sehun pintar juga dalam mengobati luka.

"Kau pintar juga mengobati luka juga, bocah." Puji Luhan saat melihat Sehun kembali duduk di atas sofa, disampingnya.

"Benarkah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Eum, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas obatnya." Kata Luhan, mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh, kenpa pulang ?"

"Karena aku harua pulang."

"Memangnya Mama mu tidak marah ?"

"Hah ? Marah kenapa ?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Lalu menunjuk tangannya yang terluka.

"Bisa saja Mama mu marah saat melihat luka mu. Mungkin ahjumma mengira kau pulanh terlambat karena berkelahi."

Luhan mengerjapkan mata, memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan Sehun. Iya juga sih. Mama nya mungkin akan menceramahinya saat melihat tangannya penuh luka. Dan mungkin benar juga, Mama nya akan mengira ia pulang telat karena berkelahi. Luhan pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lalu, aku tidur dimana ?"

"Disini. Dirumahku tentunya, hyung."

"Hem, baiklah. Tunjukkan kamarnya."

"Kamar apa ?"

"Ya kamar untukku tidur, bocah."

"Oh itu. Tapi mianhe, hyung." Luhan menatap Sehun bingung. "Eomma dan appa pergi."

"Lalu ?" Apa hubungannya kamar denga kepergian orang tuanya.

"Kunci kamar semuanya, selain kamarku, dibawa Eomma. Semua kamar juga sudah terkunci. Jadi..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan.

"Kau harus tidur sekamar dengan ku, hyung."

"APAA ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 23.34 KST. Tapi kedua mata rusa Luhan belum bisa menutup. Beberapa kali ia coba untuk memejamkan mata, namun kelopak matanya susah sekali diajak kerja sama. Apalagi laju detakan jantungnya. Luhan mulai khawatir jika ia punya sejarah penyakit jantung kronis nanti.

Buka. Tutup. Buka. Tutup. Selama dua jam hanya kegiatan _merem-melek_ saja yang dilakukan Luhan. Posisinya hanya bisa terbaring terlentang di atas kasur empuk berwarna biru laut, senada dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Bukan, ini bukan kamarnya jika kalian bertanya. Kamar ini di dominasi warna biru, berlawanan dengan kamar Luhan yang hampir semuanya berwarna merah. Intinya, ini bukan kamarnya.

Hembusan nafas dapat dirasakan Luhan di sebelah kiri dimana ia berbaring. Menggelitik indera perasa pada kulit pipi dan telinganya. Entah secara sensual, memberi sinyal pada otak dan diterima oleh kulit wajah pipinya yang mulai berubah warna namun samar. Hangat hembusan nafas tak hentinya menerpa sisi kiri wajahnya. Sama hal nya dengan perasaan akan tatapan tajam bak elang yang mengintai mangsa nya. Tatapan yang berasal dari si oemilik kamar, yang sama-sama berbaring disana. Namun dalam posisi yang berbeda, terlentang miring menghadap Luhan.

"Hyung.." pada akhirnya sang pemilik kamar memecahkan suasana hening. Mata nya entah kenapa tidak mau terpejam dan selalu terbuka mengamati objek di hadapannya. Biasanya jam segini Sehun sudah tertidur pulas. Namun kali ini tidak.

"Hyung~" merasa tidak respon, Sehun kembali memanggil. Disertai hembusan nafas yang sengaja ia keluarkan pada telinga Luhan.

"A-apa ?" Akhirnya Luhan menanggapi dengan gugup. Hei, kenapa ia jadi gugup begitu ? Tidak akan ada _apa-apa_ yang terjadi, kan ? Iya kan ? Semoga saja begitu.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur ?" Tanya Sehun. Minim nya cahaya di dalam kamar Sehun tak menghalanginya untuk menikmati paras indah hyungnya ini. Hanya lampu tidur kecil di atas kedua nakas disamping kasur queen size nya, yang menerangi kamarnya. Kebiasaan Sehun yang tak bisa tidur nyenyak jika terlalu banyak cahaya yang menerpanya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur, bocab ?" Luhan bukannya menjawab, tapi malah balik bertanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa gugup. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau takut gelap yaa ?" Celetuk Sehun. "Tenang saja, disini tidak ada hantu kok."

"A-apa ? Aku tidak takut." Ujar Luhan. Berusaha menutupi rasa gugup, juga takutnya. Luhan pun berbalik membelakangi Sehun. "Sudah ah, aku mau tidur."

"Kalau pun hantunya ada..." ucap Sehun menggantung. Membuat Luhan yang membelakanginya menjadi was-was.

"Kalaupun ada..." kata-kata Sehun yang menggantung benar-benar membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kalau ditanya, ia akan menyangkal jika itu karena takut.

"Ka-kalau ada, me-memangnya... ke-kenapa ?" Luhan tak dapat menutupi gagapnya. Jantungnya terus berpacu, seperti sedang berada di wahana yang memacu adrenalin.

"Kalau ada... " Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan. Ini belum selesai. "Mungkin hantunya..."

"Akan keluar dari bawah kolong kasur dan berhadapan dengan mu dari depan dengan bibir robek berdarah menganga di depanmu. Oh, jangan lupa matanya yang kosong. Karena tidak ada bola mata disana. Wajah rusak serta... leher menggantung bebas, nyaris putus."

"KYAAAAAAA~~"

HUPP

"Hahahahahaha...aigoo, Luhan hyung."

Sehun tertawa lepas pada akhirnya. Melihat Luhan dengan tidak elitnya, membalikkan badan menghadap Sehun. Saking takutnya, mungkin Luhan tidak sadar telah memeluk erat Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun masih tertawa. Hampir saja ia jatuh, jika saja Luhan tak segera memeluknya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Lagi, Sehun memegang pundak Luhan. Dapat dirasakanya bahu Luhan yang bergetar. Sehun mengernyit khawatir.

"Hyung... aigoo, aku cuma bercanda." Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. "Hyung,, ak-.."

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Oh Sehun." Suara Luhan sedikit bergetar. Oh, dia benar-benar menganggap serius ucapan Sehun. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hyung, mianhe. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Mengekspresikan rasa bersalahnya. "Sst, uljima. Mianhe."

"Aku tidak menangis, pabo." Kata Luhan, tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun. Malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Oh, ne. Mian.. oke aku minta maaf, hyung."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan. Mencoba memberi rasa hangat dan nyaman pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang lembut. Keheningan kembali memenuhi ruangan. Namun tak mereka perdulikan.

"Hyung." Sehun lah yang pertama memecah kesunyian." Sudah tidur ?"

"Eum.. belum." Luhan menjawab. Masih pada posisinya yang berbaring memeluk Sehun dengan wajah yang berada di dada Sehun.

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak. Walau ragu, namun ia coba. _Well,_ semoga ini berhasil.

"Hyung..." Sehun memanggilnya.

"Hm ?" Hanya gumaman yang didapat Sehun.

"Lihat aku."

"Wae ?"

"Sudah, lihat aku."

"Shireoo"

"Sudah, tidak ada apa-apa. Lihat aku."

Dengan terpaksa, Luhan akhirnya mendongak menghadap Sehun. Jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat. Jarak sedekat ini Luhan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat. Dan berhasil membuat Luhan merona tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa ?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tampan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, beralih menuju bongkahan kenyal di wajah Luhan. Jari jemarinya menyusuri lembut kulit mulus bagai bayi d pipi Luhan. Memandang lembut, menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang indah dihadapannya.

Manik rusa dan manik elang bersirobok. Mengunci satu sama lain. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam keindahan lawan pandangan mereka. Menyalurkan rasa yang tak bisa diartikan maupun dipahami. Khususnya Sehun. Ia hanya menuruti nalurinya. Karena baginya, itu terasa benar.

Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dekat dan dekat. Sampai pada saat kedua pasang manik itu tertutup, ketika kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu. Saling menyapa, mengecup lembut. Saling membuai satu sama lain. Menikmati pertautan dan pagutan yang mereka ciptaan.

"Mmph.. emmh.. mmm"

Makin lama, ciuman lembut itu berubah. Menjadi lebih intens dan menuntut. Meninggalkan raungan dan erangan yang keluar namun terjebak diantara bibir mereka. Salah satu lidah merah keluar menyapa bibir sang submisif. Membelai dan mengetuk halus, meminta untuk dibukakan. Meminta agar dapat masuk dan menemui pasangannya.

Dan permintaannya pun dikabulkan. Kedua belah bibir itu terbuka, disertai suara lembut desahan yang keluar. Menerima tamunya yang segera membelit lembut pasangannya. Mengabsen seluruh penghuni di dalam gua hangat yang ia masuki. Dan kembali menggodanya. Mengecap dan meresapi manis dan hangatnya tautan antara kedua belah pihak.

Erangan kembali keluar dari mulut Luhan, ketika dengan lihainya lidah Sehun menggoda seluruh celah di dalam goa hangat dan basahnya. Entah sudah sejak kapan posisi Sehun berubah, kini bocah itu sudah berada di atas Luhan, menindihnya. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Luhan. Mengukungnya.

Silat lidah makin lama makin panas. Lelehan saliva keluar dari berbagai celah, membasahi dagu dan leher Luhan. Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Luhan, paru-parunya mulai seak. Mulutnya yang dibungkam oleh Sehun entah untuk berapa menit. Kedua tangannya ia angkat, membawanya untuk meremat kemeja biru piyama Sehun bagian depan. Memberitahunya untuk berhenti.

Bersyukurlah untuk Luhan. Sehun yang mengetahui maksud Luhan pun melepaskan bibirnya perlahan. Tak rela, namun tak ingin membuat Luhan mati konyol akibat kehabisan oksigen. Benar-benar konyol jika itu terjadi.

Setelah melepas tautan bibirnya, Sehun mendekati wajahya. Mempersatukan dahi mereka agar bertemu dan menyentuh. Dengan arah mata yang masih setia menatap Luhan yang masih terpejam terengah-engah. Berusaha mengais udara sebanyak mungkin. Ciuman yang berlangsung selama hampir dua menit lebih itu benar-benar menguras isi paru-parunya. Hebat sekali bocah didepannya. Bisa bertahan lama untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terangkat. Membuka pelan, menampilkan kedua manik indah sang rusa yang langsung dihadang oleh manik elang itu. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Luhan masih terengah, namun tak separah sebelumnya. Luhan dapat merasakan berbagai rasa saat menatap mata bocah didepannya. Seperti,, kupu-kupu ? Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan merayap di dalam perutnya. Menggelitiknya geli. Aneh, tapi juga menyenangkan. Seperti...

Ah, tidak. Ini harus dihentikan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala cepat, mengalihkan matanya dari manik elang itu. Lalu mendorong Sehun, pelan, agar tak menindihnya. Sehun yang didorong tiba-tiba hanya mengernyit heran. Bukankah mereka sama-sama menikmati moment manis tadi ?

"Sebaiknya, kita celat tidur. Ini sudah larut malam." Kata Luhan, lalu membalikkan posisinya. Kembali membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun mau tidak mau merasa kecewa. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa seperti di tolak. Tidak. Penolakan bukanlah hal yang bisa diterimanya. Oh Sehun tidak pernah ditolak. Apapun itu.

Dalam diam, Sehun mendekati Luhan yang membelakanginya. Posisinya sekarang teramat dekat dengan Luhan. Ia tiup helaian anak rambut di belakang tengkuknya. Luhan yang merasakan hembusan panas di bagian sensitivnya pun menegang. Tapi ia tak ingin protes. Bisa saja ini adalah jebakan Sehun. Jadi Luhan tetap pada posisinya. Diam membelakangi Sehun dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hyung~" suara Sehun ia buat se-sensual mungkin. Mencoba membuat hyungnya merespon. Tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming. Sehun tidak menyerah. Ia dengan sengaja mendekati telinga Luhan, agar hyungnya itu dapat merasakan deru nafas panasnya.

"Aku tahu, kau belum tidur, hyung~" sebelah tangan Sehun membelai pangkal paha Luhan dengam gerakan lembut. Berniat menggodanya. Juga meniup sensual telinganya.

Luhan bersikeras menahan lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Sekuat mungkin, ia gigit bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya agar cepat terlelap dan keluar dari godaan dari rangsangan dari bocah iblis dibelakangnya. Namun sayang, iblis kecil dibelakangnya tetap gencar melancarkan aksinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan lidah merahnya. Menjilat lembut ujung telinga Luhan, masih dengan tangannya yang mengusap lembut pangkal paha Luhan serta sisi pinggang rampingnya. Luhan masih tetap dalam pendiriannya. Ia remas kuat guling yang ia peluk, mencoba menahan setiap godaan dan cobaan dari iblis kecil itu.

Perlahan, Sehun menelusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam kemeja coklat Luhan yang ia pinjamkan. Beruntunglah, piyama itu cukup pas dengan ukuran tubuh Luhan. Tangam Sehun masuk dan meraba-raba perut datar Luhan, membuat Luhan makin mempererat pejaman matanya. Tangan itu makin lama makin merambat naik menuju dadanya. Tepatnya menuju kedua tonjolan pada dadanya.

"Eemmh.."

Kedua jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Sehun memilin dan menjepit lembut nipple kiri Luhan. Membuahkan desahan tertahan dari mulut Luhan yang terbungkam. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring mendapati respon Luhan. Sehun makin semngat mengerjai Luhan. Ia jepit, tarik dan pilin kedua nipple Luhan. Tak lupa memberi rangsangan pada tengkuk Luhan dengan kecupan dan jilatan. Terkadang ia beralih pada ceruk leher Luhan. Mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit kulit mulus tanpa cela itu. Membuat erangan tertahan kembali keluar, saat Sehun menghisap kulitnya dengam kuat bagai vampir yang sedang menghisap darahnya.

"Emmh,,, ssshh engh"

Luhan hanya mampu meremat guling yang ia peluk dengan kuat. Mencoba menahan sekuat mungkin godaan itu. Ingin sekalinia mendesah saat Sehun dengan lihai menggoda titik-titik sensitiv nya. Tapi ia tahu, ini jebakan Sehun. Ia harus bertahan. Ia tahu ia bisa bertahan. Ia tidak akan kalah.

 _Oh, sayang sekali rusa manis. Percuma kau sudah kalah dari awal, sebenarnya._

Sehun terus mengerjai titik-titik sensitif nya. Dari menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga Luhan, menggigit dan menghisap batang lehernya yang menghasilkan bercak-bercak keunguan yang akan susah hilangnya. Dan menarik, menjepit kasar kedua puting dada Luhan. Mau tak mau Luhan mendesah tertahan. Makin menggigit keras bibirnya. Rematan pada gulingpun makin erat.

"Emmh, sssh..eunghh"

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, hyung. Keluarkan saja." Suara Sehun makin memberat. Nafsunya makin membumbung tinggi. Membuat gundukan di antara selangkanganya makin mengeras.

Sebelah tangan Sehun turun dari dada Luhan. Meraba-raba permukaan datar dada dan perut Luhan yang lembut. Apa Luhan selalu mandi susu, kenapa kulitnya sehalus bayi ? Tangam itu terus turun dan turun. Sampailah tangan itu pada tujuannya. Menangkup dan menekan lembut area selangkangan Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat serangan mendadak pun membelalakan mata. Mulutnya yang tertutup pun menganga lebar. Disertai suara yang sedari tadi ditunggu Sehun.

"Mmh.. Aahh.."

Sehun tersenyum -coret- menyeringai mendengarnya. Desahan bebas yang ia tunggu keluar dari kedua belah bibir merah merekah Luhan. Sehun makin gencar dengan aksinya merangsang Luhan. Menekan dan memijit pelan kejantanan yang masih terbalut kain celana piyama miliknya.

"Sudah keras begini, hyung." Luhan kembali melenguh saat Sehun menjilat telinganya, yang disertai pijatan pada inti dirinya. "Bagaimana, enak bukan ?"

"Emmh,, ahhh"

Luhan makin gerah. Gulingnya entah sejak kapan jatuh ke bawah lantai. Ia hanya dapat melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas ujung bantal dan kain sprei di bawahnya. Sehun dengan tak sabar melepas kancing satu persatu kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Sembari menjilat dan menggigit leher Luhan.

Setelah semua kancing terlepas, bibir Sehun beralih pada pundak dan bahu Luhan, meneruskan kegiatannya menandai Luhan. Telapak tangan Sehun pada gundukan celana Luhan tak tinggal diam. Ia bawa tangannya menuju pinggiran celana, menariknya turun. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, celana itu telah lolos dari kedua kaki mulus Luhan, membuatnya _half naked_ dengan hanya kemeja terbuka dan celana dalam yang basah akibat _precum._

Semakin lama, suhu udara di kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu makin panas. Padahal AC dikamar itu masih menyala. Suara desahan makin memenuhi ruangam kedap suara itu. Menambah kesan _'panas'_ didalamnya. Luhan tak kuasa menhan desahannya, saat celana dalamnya ikut jatuh teronggok bersama guling dan celana piyamanya. Kini hanya sehelai kemeja yang ia kenakan, jika itu masih bisa dibilang dikenakan karena semua kancingnya lepas dan membuka lebar. Menampilkan kulit putih nan mulus tanpa cela, yang kini basah bermandikan keringat. Kedua puting nya memerah akibat jepitan dan tarikan yang makin lama makin kasar. Serta jangan lupa bahu dan lehernya yang semula putih mulus menjadi penuh dengan bercak-bercak keungungan. _Kissmark._ Mungkin butuh waktu lebih dark seminggu agar _tanda_ itu hilang.

Tangan yang berada di selangkangan Luhan makin ganas memanjakan batang yang mengacung tegak akibat rangsangan dari bocah iblis dibelakangnya, yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan bahu dan punggung mulus Luhan. Menciptakan _kissmark_ sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Tapi lama-lama Sehun jadi tidak sabar. Ia tidak sabar untuk mem _bobol_ lawannya.

"Eemmh.. ahh... ssh aah"

Luhan makin mendesah saat Sehun makin mempercepat kocokannya pada penisnya. Kepala penisnya yang memerah kini sudah basah akibat precum. Sehun perlahan mengarahkan pinggulnya pada belahan pantat Luhan, tepatnya kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup kain celananya. Menggesek-gesekkan gundukan diantara selangkangannya pada belahan pantat Luhan, memberi friksi pada penisnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Luhan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras bergesekan dengan kulit pantatnya. Membuatnya terua mendesah keluar. Tangannya yang meremas kuat sprei ia alihkan ke bawah, dimana tangan Sehun yang masih setia mengurut dan meremas kuat penis mungilnya. Sebelah tangannya yang satunya kini berada diatas tangan Sehun yang memilin kasar putingnya yang memerah.

"Emmh..ahh.."

"Ugh, hyung..engh"

Kocokan dan pijatan makin mendesak Luhan untuk mengeluarkan benihnya. Gesekkan pada belahan pantatnya pun kian cepat. Mereka sama-sama mengerang dan mendesah. Genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun makin menguat, seiring aksi Sehun yang merangsangnya. Dan pada akhirnya, hasrat Luham pun terlepaskan.

"Enghh.. ahh ahh,, emmh. Aahh~"

CROOTT

Luhan terengah setelah mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuhnya lemas. Matanya terpejam saat mengeluarkan spermanya, yang kini berceceran di lantai, sebagian banyak tumpah pada telapak tangan Sehun. Gesekan friksi Sehun pada pantat Luhan berhenti. Tangan yang basah akan sperma Luhan ia bawa ke hadapannya. Menjilatnya sedikit, mengecapinya. Manis dan asin bercampur menjadi satu.

"Luhan hyung.."

Mata Luhan yang terpejam ia coba untuk membuka. Menolehkan kepalaya menyamping ke arah Sehun yang memanggilnya. Belahan bibirnya yang masih terbuka disapa langsung oleh bibir tipis nan lembut milik Sehun. Tanpa menyia-yiakannya, ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya yang rapi, menggoda dinding dan atap mulutnya, dan berakhir dengan peranh lidah keduanya.

"Emmhh...mpph"

Sementara ciuman mereka makin panas, Sehun mengarahkan jari tengahnya yang basah pada kerutan melingkar di kedua bongkahan kenyal di bawah Luhan. Menggerakkan secara memutar mengelilingi lingkaran kerutan itu, dan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam lubang anus Luhan.

"Mmpphh.."

Desahan Luhan terendam oleh mulut Sehun yang menguncinya. Segera Sehun menggerakkan jari nya keluar-masuk lubang Luhan. Menghasilkan suara desahan tertahan akibat pagutan bibir mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, jarj telunjuknya ikut masuk menemani jari yang satunya. Dengan gerakan menggunying, kedua jari itu berusaha memperlebar aksesnya agar dapat dimasukinya dengan mudah.

"Mmh.. mmfhh..Mmmphh"

Jari ketiga ikut masuk. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada sprei ranjang saat ketiga jari itu bergerak zig-zag didalamnya. Menahan sakit saat jemari Sehun mengobrak-abrik bagian dalamnya. Keluar masuk cepat agar segera mendapatkan gumpalan daging yang akan membawa Luhan menuju langit ketujuh.

"Mmphh..enghh AAHH~"

Pagutan bibir terlepas saat Luhan mendongak, desahannya keluar bebas saat jemari Sehun berhasil mendapatkannya. Sehun tersenyum mesum. Ia kembali menumbuk titik nikmat didalam dinding rektum Luhan. Sesekali menjilati leher dan telinganya, menikmati manisnya kulit Luhan dan desahannya yang merdu.

"Emmh ah,, ap-apa iniii.. uhh ahh.."

"Ouuuh.. ahh,, se-seehunn,, emmh"

Desahan Luhan makin liar. Titik itu, entah apa namanya, benar-benar nikmat bagi Luhan. Ia sampai melupakan siapa yang membuatnya mendesah seperti ini. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mendengarkan lebih desahan Luhan dengan memanjakannya. Namun ia sendiri mulai gerah. Penisnya juga berteriak minta untuk dibebaskan.

Dengan itu, Sehun bangkit menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Luhan, membuat sang rusa mengeluh kecewa sert merasa kosong. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar lenguhan kecewa dari sang rusa. Secepatnya yang ia bisa, segera ditanggalkannya segala kain yang membalutnya. Membebaskan penisnya yang kini telah mengacung tegak siap bertempur.

Kembali Sehun berbaring di belakang Luhan, dengan posisi menyamping. Ia angkat kaki kiri Luhan ke atas. Salah satu tangannya mengock penisnya, sedikir memberi friksi pada penisnya yang basah akibat precum. Lalu ia arahkan kepala penisnya yang memerah menghadap lingkaran kerutan lubang anal Luhan, yang membuka-menutup meminta untuk diisi.

"Hyung, bersiaplah."

"Hm, ap-.."

JLEEEBB

"-... AAKHH"

"Ssh, hyung.."

Sehun mendesis nikmat kala penisnya telah masuk sempurna ke dalam sarangnya. Jepitan dan remasan Luhan begitu kuat dan nikmat. Sama seperti saat pertama ia membobolnya. Lubang anal itu terus berkerut meremasnya, sekan memintanya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Sedangkan Luhan. Sama halnya dengan siapa saja yang menerima status _uke._ Merintih sakit saat lubangnya lagi-lagi dibobol dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba kedua kalinya, dan oleh orang yang sama. Luhan makin menggenggam erat sprei serta bantalnya saat dirasakannya Sehun yang mulai bergerak tanpa perintahnya. Sungguh, bocah satu ini tidak ber-peri-kelubangan.

"Ssh ahh,, pel-pelan pelan, Sehun."

"Emmh,, ah ah..hyung."

Sehun masih memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mengeluarkan-masukkan penisnya pada lubang sempit Luhan. Salah satu tangannya meletakkan kaki Luhan yang ia angkat, menaruhnya pada kakinya yang ia tekuk keatas. Menumpu kaki itu agar tetap terangkat keatas, sehingga memudahkan akses _in-out_ penisnya pada lubang hangat dan basah Luhan.

"Emmh,,ah ah.."

"Ouh, ah ah, h-hyung.."

"Ssh,se-sehhun.. pel-pelan pel-..AAHH"

Luhan seakan melihat bintang saat ujung tumpul penis Sehun menumbuk lagi titik nikmat itu. Kedua bibir Luhan menganga saat prostatnya ditumbuk secara telak oleh Sehun.

"Enggh,, ahhh aahh.. di-sana..ah"

"Emmh, hyu-nghh.. Ouh,, "

"Yaa.. ahh disa-sana, Seh-hunn..Ahh"

"Ahh,, cepathh..ouhh, cepathh..enghh"

Decitan suara ranjang mengiringi desahan yang saling sahut menyahut di dalam kamar Sehun. Seiring dengan betapa ganasnya adegan ranjang akibat pergumulan panas kedua insan sejenis diatasnya. Saling manja dan memanjakan satu sama lain.

 _Plok... plok...plok_

Pertemuan antar kulit yang saling menampar satu sama lain menghasilkan suara erotis yang menemani desahan kedua insan. Sehun makin gencar dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Mendekap erat tubuh dihadapannya, seolah takut sewaktu-waktu akan hilang jika ia lepas begitu saja.

Luhan tak kuasa menahan suara desahannya. Tangannya yang meremas bantal makin keras. Sprei yang ia genggam makin kacau. Disaat mendesah dan menerima hentakkan dari Sehun, maniknya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kaca panjang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia helas dapat melihat langsung bagaimana panasnya pergumulan mereka.

Bagaimana tubuh telanjangnya yang berbaring menyamping terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Sehun yang brutal. Putingnya yang dicubit dan ditarik kasar oleh tangan jahil dan nakal Sehun. Sebelah kakinya yang terangkat tertumpu pada kaki sang _seme_ membuatnya mengangkang keatas dan terkesan terlalu _open._ Serta bagaimana penis Sehun yang keluar-masuk dengan brutal dan ganas, menghujam dinding rektum pada lubangnya. Serta wajah Sehun yang meradang oleh nafsu saat menjilati leher dan telinganya.

Oh, jangan lupa raut wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan bibir yang terbuka dan basah akibat salivanya yang tercecer dimana-mana. Terkesan bagaikan _bitchy_ yang menikmati tusukan dan pergumulan mereka.

Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Ini semuanya terlalu nikmat. Apalagi melihat bagaimana pose nya saat beradegan ranjang dengan Sehun. _Like a hot bitch._ Hal itu membakar api nafsunya. Tangannya meraih rambut Sehun dari belakang, menjambaknya. Lalu ia memiringkan kepala agar wajahnya dapat bertemu. Ciuman panas pun tak dapat terhalang saat bibie mereka bertemu. Saling melumat dan membelit kasar. Sekasar pergerakan _in-out_ penis Sehun pada lubang Luhan.

Luhan juga turut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Sehun. Menambah nikmat dan erotisme kegiatan panas mereka. Semuanya panas. Dan panas. Luhan seakan meleleh dalam dekapan Sehun, saking panasnya aktivitas mereka.

"Engh ahh Se-Sehunn ak-akku.."

"Emmh,, Lu-..ahh Luhaannhh.."

"Enghh..aahh ahh,, Se..Sehuunn."

"Ahh,, Sehunnh..Sehu-.. AAHH"

CROOTT

Luhan pun kalah. Ia pada akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya mengotori perut dan lantai. Tubuhnya lemas. Tapi belum bisa beristirahat karena Sehun yang masih menghujam lubangnya mencari klimaksnya.

"Uuhh, ouuh.. Lu-Luhhannhh emmhh"

CROOTT

Sperma Sehun menyembur keluar kedalam lubang Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendesah saat merasakan lubangya penuh dan hangat akibat benih Sehun yang masuk bebas kedalam surganya. Pinggulnya ia tekankan pada pantat Luhan, mengeluarkan semua cairan cinta pada gua hangat Luhan.

"Haah haah haah"

"Haah,, Luhan...hah ,, hyung.."

Sehun mengecupi pelipis dan pipi Luhan dengan sayang sambil terengah. Luhan hanya diam memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan lembut Sehun. Ia lelah. Seks kali ini entah kenapa terasa hebat. Semua tenaganya seakan terkuras habis, membuatnya lemas tak berdaya.

"Luhan hyung, hah,,.kau lelah ?" Tanya Sehun, yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman. Luhan lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah."

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Mendekap kembali tubuh berpeluh keringat dihadapannya. Berbaring dibelakangnya tanpa mencabut tautan alat kelamin mereka. Toh, Luhan sendiri tak protes saking lelahnya. Ia ikut memejamkan mata saat sudah nyaman pada posisinya yang memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Selamat tidur, Luhan."

Dengan itu, Sehun menjemput Luhan yang sudah terlebih dulu mengarungi alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah sehabis 'bermain' ganas di atas ranjang. Peluh dan lengket tak mereka perdulikan. Besok mereka bisa mandi dan membersihkan diri. Yang penting mereka dapat berbaring dalam nyaman dan saling menghangatkan. Sama-sama mengarungi mimpi mereka bersama.

Malam yang panas serta dingin yang bersamaan. _Oh well,_ kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok. _We'll see it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANNYEOOONG CHINGGUU DEUULLL~ /teriak pake' tao, eh, toa'/

Lin comeback, everybody~

Yuhuu~ Lin lagi seneng niih.. huwee.. Lin seneng banget. Pasti yang udah liat pengumuman tadi juga ikut seneng kan~~ iyalah.. soalnya Lin seneng karena Lin bisa LULUS. Yeey.. Yehet~ Ohorat~ dll.

Haha, karena Lin seneng, Lin bkin deh NCnya. Awalnya chap ini Lin mo bkin gx da NCnya dlu, tapi, karena abis bm'an ma tmen Lin, Lin kasih aja deh NC nya sbagai hadiah kelulusan Lin n' chingu-chingu lainnya~

Dan pas bikin ni chap, Lin always ndengerin lagu exo yg GROWL. Sumveh, suara Lulu di Growl halus gtu. Duh, Lulu, kau ngaku ssang namja, tpi suara mu merdu nan halus gtu x"D

Oh ya kali ini Lin mau nyapa yang udah pada review nih~

REVIEW'S REPLY

younlaycious88 : haha,, Lin bkin Thehun gtu pas bca fact klo Thehun gx bsa nyebrang sndri (iya kan ?) so, Lin bkin aja gtu. klo ama Lulu, palingan Thehun yang ngegandeng paksa si Lulu lalu diseret nyebrang dijalan (eh ?)

xilusy : iya, chep. ini udah update.

levy95 : haha, emang mesyum, muka polos tapi pervert :v

RZHH 261220 II : ini udah update, chingu

Guest 1 : haha, Lulu gx bsa ati-ati klo sama Thehun.

Guest 2 : emang bocah si Thehun.

Novey : emang. Lulu itu tipe" tsundere chingu :v

ChagiLu : aduuh, chinguu.. anda semangat sekali /plaak/ iya, ni udah lanjut.. cuss

Name dewi : hehe, mian chingu.. Lin btuh proses (?) dulu.

.58 : iya, gwenchana chingu. yg penting udah mau baca n' review. Waduuhh, aku ketawa bca reviewmu, chingu... 'anak muka datar nan polos udah ngebobol remaja" hahaha... aku ngakak bacanya. and, ni udah update nih. di baca yaa..

iOS-i'mOhSehun : duh, chingu.. anda juga semangat amat nunggunya. nih Lin kasih NC. knpa kagak kasih saos ma sambal ? kan biar tambah Hot :v /plakk/ gomawo udah mau ngreview trus ff Lin, jeongmal gomawo ne~ mian bru bls reviewnya.

Rappergadungan : hehe,, bentar chingu, Lin mkir" dulu.. biar alurnya sesuai.. oke.. yg pasti HunHan bkal together trus..

riani98 : aigoo,, mkasih.. Lin dibilang ketjeh.. jdi malu... iya, sequelnya ditunggu aja ne. Loph you too /cipok Lulu/

dnbnim11 : apa ? sragam SD ? haha.. Lin ketawa bacanya. aigoo.. Lin malah gx sempet ngegambarin pakaian Thehun disekolah. Lin bingung, sekolah Thehun itu bajunya free (kek SD di Jepang) or berseragam. kasih sarannya ne, chingu.. oh. btw, Thehun kelas 6 mau lulusan. :D and, yeah. HunHam is Real :D

Byul Hun.K : haha.. emang Thehun byuntae tingkat dua.. setelah kkamjong pastinya..

Krasivyybaek : entah.. Lin blum pasti mau smpe brapa chap. tpi intinya, ff ini mengenai HunHan, tpi pas Thehun masih umur segitu.. tunggu aja mpe Lulu lulus SHS, chingu bkal tau kok.

Urushibara Puterrizme : aduuhh.. saeng.. yadongmu kumat, aigoo.. gegara kkamjong pasti /digeplak sandalnya Kai/ ne, ni Lin udah update, saeng.

lulu-shi : ne, ini Lin udah update..

ChikasikiHunHan947 : ne, gwenchana chingu. Lin udah seneng Chingu mau bersusah payah ngereview ff Lin. Lin udah seneng. And, ne. Lin udah up date nih..

: hoho... gimana yaaa ? lihat aja deh,, chingu ;)

sakuranatsu90 : eum, Lin blum kpikiran mau bkin M-preg or gax. Lihat aja nanti ne..

Oh chaca : ini udah lanjutt chingu..

VenusVita Williona Venus : mian chingu.. Lin emang mau bkin ff pedo /plaak/ klo buat nikah or enggaknya, liat aja ne. Oh, dan soal Chanbaek, Lin aja baru tau klo Lin bisa bkin slight ChanBaek, tehe~ Duo Happy virus itu lucu sih.. ne, udah update niih

farfaridah16 : haha.. iya, Thehun emang mesum

Albino's Deer : hehe.. iya nih chinguu,

Bintang ke tujuh kkkkk : heeiishh, ayam kau.. tapi tak apalah, sankyuu ne udah mau review ne, ayam albino tersayang~ /chuu~/

Sekian balasan review dri Lin, mian klo blum ada yng Lin bls reviewnya. Gomenasai~

Well, Lin pamit. Sankyuu ne~ udah mau ngreview, ama ff Lin. Pdhal typo bejibun disana. Tpi, skali lgi gomawo. Mian klo NC kali ini kurang HOT. Lin udah berusaha semampunya, dan jadilah begitu.

Oke.. saran dan kritiknya Lin tunggu, tentunya lewat reviewnya, ne~ gomawo~

Love ya~

L7


	6. Chapter 6

**Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast** : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

 **Rated** : T+ - M

 **Genre**

Romance & Humor (garing)

 **Warning!**

Absolutely YAOI, BoyxBoy, GaJe (Gak Jelas), NC (Nista Chin~), Pedo, Absurd. Typo bertebaran, dan lain lain deh.

Intinya, it's very DANGEROUS bagi yang masih _Polos ;)_

 **Disclaimer**

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya, Lin a.k.a YWALin7.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings ! (≧▽≦)/~┴┴

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin sekolah seperti biasanya, penuh dengan desakan para siswa siswi yang mengantri makanan maupun mencari meja untuk mereka duduki. Sama halnya pemuda bersurai coklat madu berparas manis, sedang duduk berdua dengan salah satu teman berpipi chubby layaknya bakpao.

Mereka bukannya hanya duduk diam, tetapi menunggu salah satu teman mereka datang membawa makanan pesanan mereka. Ide mereka untuk tak kedahuluan menempati meja saat mereka mengantri makanan, karena itu salah satu dari mereka duduk di meja agar tidak ada yang menempatinya dan lainnya mengantri makanan.

Sulit. Luhan akui ini sulit. Dan juga perih. Kenapa ? Karena buah hasil kejadian kemarin masih membekas pada dirinya. Pantatnya -atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu diantaranya- masih sakit dan perih. Untuk duduk dan berjalan saja, ia susah. Sempat Xiumin melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya ' _Lu, kau ambeyen, ya ?'._ Luhan sempat sweatdrop mendengarnya, namun beruntung Xiumin tidak menanyakan selebihnya. Fyuh, syukurlah.

Ingin sekali Luhan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia belum genap sebulan bersekolah disini. Bisa saja ia dicap siswa yang tidak tahu diri. Apalagi jika Mama nya menanyakan perihal mengapa ia sampai tidak masuk sekolah. Tidak, tidak mungkin kalau ia bilang ' _pantatku sakit gara-gara dibobol seorang bocah.'_ Hell, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Bisa rusak citra _manly_ nya.

"Ah, itu mereka." Seru Xiumin ketika melihat Jongdae selesai mengantri dan berjalan menuju meja mereka.

"Haaah... ini." Jongdae meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka keatas meja. Lalu ia duduk di seberang meja didepan Luhan dan Xiumin.

Mereka pun mengambil masing-masing makanan dan melahapnya. Baru beberapa sendok yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Luhan kembali tersedak akibat sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. aasshh, Kriss !" Luhan memukul lengan Kris karena berani membuatnya tersedak karena kaget. Kris sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil, sedikit meringis karena pukulan Luhan yang tak bisa dibilang ringan pada lengannya.

"Haha,,, aww.. mian. Hanya begitu saja kau sudah marah." Kris mengusap lengan kirinya lalu duduk disamping kiri Luhan, karena sebelah kanan sudah ada Xiumin.

Duo happy virus pun juga ikut duduk di samping Jongdae. Dengan watadosnya, Baekhyun merampas semangkuk ddeokbeokki yang dipesan oleh Jongdae dan memakannya dengan santainya.

"Ya Ya Yak!.. Haiish, sana beli sendiri. Dasar." Jongdae memukul tangan Baekhyun yang merampas makanannya, lalu mengambil alih makanannya.

"Aww.. huweee.. Channie, unta kotak itu menyakitiku." Adu Baekhyun pada kekasihnya dengan rengekan manja. Luhan, Xiumin, Kris dan Jongdae hanya memutar mata bosan melihatnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai drama romantis-memualkan- yang akan segera mereka lakukan.

"Aigoo, chagiya... apa sakit ? Dimana yang sakit ? Biar kubalas kepala spongebob itu."

"Haiish, pergi sana. Kalian disini berisik. Dan kepala ku tak sekotak spongebob, Park Chanyeol."

"Klo bukan kotak, lalu apa ? Bundar. Aigoo, kalau bundar itu sih sudah ada Xiumin hyung."

"Yaak, aku tidak bundar, bocah tiang listrik!" Seru Xiumin, protes karena tidak terima dibilang bundar. Sama saja ia dibilang gendut, kan ?

"Waah, Xiumin hyung dan Jongdae serasi ya. Sama-sama punya bentuk geometris. Yang satu bundar, yang satunya kotak. Waah."

"Haaishh, kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar, hah.!" Xiumin mulai mengambil ancang-ancangnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"Eum.. aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tak terlalu memperdulikan kekasihnya yang akan segera dijemput malaikat maut.

"Tiang listrik, kemari kau !" Si Baozi mengamuk. Lari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah lari duluan. Semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum. Sudah biasa pasangan ChanBaek ini mengerjai mereka. Tapi kali ini, hanya Chanyeol yang pergi menyelamatkan diri.

"Kau tidak ikut ?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ikut apa ?" Baekhyun dengan santai memakan makanan Jongdae, lagi.

"Yaak,, sana. Beli sendiri sana!" Lagi-lagi Jongdae kecolongan. Saat Jongdae akan mengambil makanannya kembali, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan mulai berancang-ancang pergi sambil membawa makanan Jongdae.

"Yaak,,,, Byun Bacooonnn!"

Tinggallah Kris dan Luhan yang sedari tadi diam melihat tingkah konyol teman-teman mereka. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak. Lalu mengendikkan bahu. Melanjutkan menyantap makanan mereka dalam keramaian kantin.

"Lu, nanti sore jadikan ?" Tanya Kris, memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

"Hm, tentu. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu mengambil barangnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Sekalian saja kerumahmu dulu. Nanti baru kita jalan."

"Oke, baiklah."

Dengan itu mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan sesekali membahas beberapa hal. Ya, mungkin beberapa hal untuk sore nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah cafe, terlihat deretan antrian yang cukup panjang berbaris rapi disana. Tepat oada barisan kedua, seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata belo yang menggemaskan dengan bibir _lovely_ merah merekah sedang berdiri disana.

Setelah antrian didepannya selesai memesan dan mendapat pesanannya, pemuda yang masih dengan seragam lengkap sekolahnya itu maju ke depan kasir. Ia mulai memesan tiga buah bubble tea rasa coklat, taro dan vanila. Semuanya tidak untuk dirinya sendiri, namun untuk temannya yang akan datang menginap sore nanti.

Setelah selesai, ia mulai beranjak dari barisan antrian itu. Dengan tas plastik berisi tiga gelas bubble tea, ia berjalan menuju pintu cafe. Namun sayang, saat membuka pintu dan akan keluar, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Seseorang itu sepertinya anak kecil, karena saat ditabrak orang itu langsung jatuh.

"Ah, jeongseohamnida. Aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda itu berjongkok, berniat menolong anak berkulit tan yang menjadi korban tabrakannya. Membantunya berdiri.

"Ne, gwenchana. Jeongseohamnida, aku juga tidak sengaja, tuan" Anak dengan kulit lebih gelap itu ikut meminta maaf. Sebenarnya ia cukup terpesona dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ne, neoneun gwenchana ?"

"Ee- ya.. Ne, nan gwenchana. Mianhe."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menabrakmu, .."

"Ah, ani, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Bibir merah muda Kyungsoo melengkung membentuk senyuman hati. Lalu Kyungsoo merogoh tas plastiknya, mengambil segelas bubble tea rasa coklat dan memberikannya pada Kai. "Ini, ambillah. Sebagai ucapan maafku."

"Eh ?"Kai yang masih terpesona dengan senyuman indah Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu anak itu. Ia pun pamit sambil mengusak surai hitam Kai, lalu pergi.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ne. Sampai jumpa."

Kai hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang makin lama makin menjauh. Ia merasa seperti habis melihat malaikat cantik di depannya. Mata bulatnya yang indah, bibir nya yang merah berbentuk hati. Suaranya pun begitu merdu.

Dari belakang Kai, seseorang yang sepertinya temannya baru saja menghampiri Kai yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Satu alisnya terangkat, menatap heran pada Kai yang hanya membengong ria di depan pintu kafe, sambil memandang jalanan di depan.

Ia pun mencoba menyadarkan temannya dengan meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada behu temannya. Yang langsung dibalas oleh teriakan kaget darinya.

Pluk

"Hei, Ka-.."

"UWAAAAA.."

GREPP

Kai bersorak gembira dan langsung memeluk Sehun, tanpa sadar saking girangnya melihat malaikat tadi. Membuat Sehun berjengit kaget dan segera mendorong Kai, melepaskan pelukan nista Kai. Hampir membuat Kai terjungkal

"YAK ! KKAMJONG!"

"YAAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ALBINO ?!"

Kai segera melepas pelukannya akibat terkejut mendengar teriakan Sehun, membuatnya ikut berteriak. Hampir saja ia terjungkal dan menjatuhkan Bubble tea yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ck, jangan berteriak. Kau membuatku jantungan."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, albino. Haissh."

Sehun hanya memutar mata malas dan mengendikkan bahu. Tak sengaja mata nya menangkap sesuatu pada genggaman tangan temannya.

"Waah, cepat sekali kau mendapatkannya." Dengan seenak jidatnya, Sehun langsung mengambil alih Bubble tea itu dari genggaman Kai. "Kebetulan sekali, aku haus."

"Yak! Hei, itu milikku, albino." Kai segera merampas Bubble tea yang langsung diseruput oleh Sehun tanpa seizinnya.

"Ck, diamlah." Sehun masih bersikeras, menjauhkan bubble tea coklat itu dari raihan Kai.

"Yak! Berikan !"

"Tidak mau."

"Albinoo !"

"Kalau mau, beli saja lagi."

"Shireo. Aku mau yang itu. Cepat berikan, Cadel!"

"Andwae. Kau ini kenapa ? Kau kan tidak suka bubble tea."

"Siapa bilang ?"

"Aku."

"Haiissh, berikan."

Perebutan segelas bubble tea antar duo anak kecil di depan pintu kafe terus memanas. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya menatap aneh dan menggelengkan kepala akan tingkah kekanakkan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya..

PLUKK

PLAASSH

"YAKK ! ALBINOOO CADEELLL SIALAANN !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah mengobrak-abrik semuanya, tapi belum ketemu juga. Ia coba mencarinya di segala sudut ruangan kamar dan rumahnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Mama nya yang sedari tadi melihatnya, mengernyit bingung.

"Hannie, apa yang kau cari ?" Tanya Mama Luhan pada sang putra, yang kini tengah melongokkan kepala di bawah meja. "Temannu sudah menunggu lama didepan"

"Aku mencari ponsel ku, Mama." Luhan berdiri. Lalu mencoba lagi mencarinya di beberapa sudut di dapur.

"Ceroboh sekali, memangnya dimana terakhir kau meletakkannya ?" Tanya sang Mama, membantu mencarikan ponselnya.

"Entahlah. Aku mendadak lupa, Ma."

"Ha~ah, kau ini. Masih muda tapi sudah pikun." Mama Luhan berkacak pinggang menatap putranya.

"Lebih baik kau segera berangkat, temanmu sudah menunggu lama."

"Tapi, ponsel ku-.."

"Biar nanti Mama yang cari. Sudah sana, kasihan pemuda tampan itu menunggu lama di luar."

"Aku juga tampan, Mama."

"Hah, sudahlah. Cepat."

"Ne, arra arra. Aku pamit, Ma."

Setelah berpamitan, Luhan langsung keluar dari rumah menemui temannya yang mungkin sudah lama menunggunya diluar. Dengan tas merah besar berisi beebagai barang untuk beberapa hari kedepan, ia berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang tengaj duduk bersandar pada pintu mobilnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Tersesat masuk ke lubang hitam, eoh?" Tanya Kris dengan nada se-sakarstik mungkin.

"Hehe, mian. Aku mencari ponselku tadi." Kata Luhan.

"Sudah ketemu ? Memangnya hilang dimana ?" Luhan hanya menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Belum. Entahlah, kalau aku tahu aku pasti sudah menemukannya." Kris hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita sudah terlambat beberapa menit. Jaa."

"Ayee~ kapten." Luhan segera memasuki mobil setelah meletakkan tasnya kedalam jok belakang, diikuti Kris yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Mobil sport hitam itu mulai menyala dan berjalan melaju di atas aspal, meninggalkan kediaman Xi. Dari arah berlawanan, seseorang dengan tas sekolah yang bertengger cantik di punggungnya berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya. Mata elangnya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan objek pada kaca pintu mobil yang terbuka itu. Membuatnya berhenti sejenak menatap kepergian mobil _black sport_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan... hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pulang dengan wajah yang agak sendu. Langkah kakinya bergerak pelan, terkesan malas dan tak bersemangat. Beberapa kali ia memergoki dirinya menghela nafas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tali tas punggungnya. Sesekali ia menendang batu kerikil yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya. Sesekali ia juga mendengus. Baru beberapa meter jarak dari rumahnya, ia berhenti sejenak.

Ia merogoh masuk kedalam kantung celana, mengeluarkan seseuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah benda persegi berwarna putih, yang diketahui adalah sebuah ponsel, berada pada genggaman manis kedua tangannya. Ponsel itu bukan miliknya, yang pasti.

Dua ibu jari nya mengetuk dan menyentuh layar ponsel itu. Kembali membuka aplikasi galeri, yang telah berhasil membuat moodnya _down_ saat melihat isi galerinya. Mata elangnya memandang kedua sosok yang terpampang di layar ponsel android itu.

Dua orang yang diketahui memiliki gender yang berbeda, yaitu yeoja dan namja tengah berpelukan mesra, menurut Sehun. Salah satu namja yang memeluk si yeoja dari belakang tengah tersenyum manis bersama si yeoja. Sedangkan si yeoja juga ikut tersenyum manis dengan pose 'V' dalam rengkuhan si namja di belakangnya.

Sehun sangat mengenal namja pada foto itu, namja yang sekaligus pemilik ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Manik rusanya, hidungnya yang bangir, pipinya yang mulus, juga kedua belah bibir merah, yang diam-diam telah menjadi candunya. Luhan. Namja itu Luhan, pemilik ponsel itu.

Kenapa ponsel Luhan bisa berada ditangannya ? Tidak, ia tidak mencuri tentunya. Hanya saja, ia menemukan ponsel itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Ia tentu ingin mengembalikannya sekaligus berangkat bersama seperti biasanya. Namun Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat.

Hari ini Luhan punya jadwal latihan pagi, jadi ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dan dipastikan ia makin terlambat akibat ceramahan dari Mamanya yang menginap di rumah Sehun tanpa pamit maupun pulang terlebih dahulu. Oh, jangan tanyakan siksaan perih pada area bawahnya, jangan tanyakan.

Hal itu mungkin yang membuat Luhan lupa akan ponselnya akibat terburu-buru. Dan berakhir di tangan Sehun. Awalnya ia tak berniat membuka aplikasi ponsel sang hyung favoritnya, tapi akibat bosan menunggu Kai mengantri membeli pesanan bubble tea nya, ia pun membuka ponsel Luhan. Sedikit penasaran apa saja isinya. Siapa tahu ia dapat melihat wajah hyungnya yang tengah berselfie ria.

Awalnya ia tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat selca konyol hyungnya yang manis, namun foto selanjutnya membuat senyuman juga moodnya turun. Bergantikan dengan gejolak panas pada dadanya, seperti sesak nafas namun bukan asma.

Sehun masih menatap foto itu, sebenarnya masih ada juga foto lain yang berupa foto yeoja itu sendirian. Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu ? Kenapa begitu dekat dan akrab dengan Luhannya ? Andaikan itu teman, mengapa pelukan mereka terlihat mesra ?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di dalam kepalanya, membuat otak jeniusnya pusing. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya, setelah memasukkan ponsel itu pada saku celananya. Setidaknya ia bisa bertanya pada Luhan saat mengembalikannya pulang nanti.

Belum selesai otaknya berpikir kini ia dihadapkan oleh satu pertanyaan lagi. Saat ia berjalan, bola matanya melihat sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju berlawanan arah. Bukan mobilnya yang ia perhatikan, tetapi seseorang yang berada di dalamnya. Maniknya mampu melihat jelas seseorang itu melalui jendela kaca pada pintu mobilnya terbuka. Seseorang itu tengah bersama seorang pemuda lainnya yang mengemudikan mobilnya.

Nyuut~

Denyutan aneh seakan menusuk dadanya saat melihat jelas siapa seseorang tadi. Belum habis otaknya berpikir, kini satu hal yang entah kenapa begitu sesak menerpa paru-parunya. Sehun menatap sendu saat melihat mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Luhan..hyung.."

.

.

.

Sehun kini berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Xi. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol merah di dekat pintu itu. Menekan tombol merah yang menghasilkan suara..

TING TONG~

Suara bell berbunyi. Sehun memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya di saku jaket navy blue nya. Menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu. Semoga saja itu adalah hyung kesayangannya.

CKLEK~

"Sehun ?"

Sehun hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Biasanya hyung kesayangannya yangnmembuka pintu jika ada tamu. Tetapi, kali ini Heechul ahjumm a.k.a Mama Luhan yang membukanya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah ? Ah, masuklah."

Heechul pun mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Lalu mereka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau pasti mencari Luhan, iya kan ?" Tanya Mama Luhan. Ia sudah hapal bahwa Sehun suka sekali mampir ke rumahnya untuk mencari Luhan beberapa hari ini. "Tapi sayang sekali, Hun-ah. Luhan tidak akan di rumah untuk dua hari ini "

"Apa ?"

"Ya, Luhan tidak akan ada di rumah untuk dua hari besok."

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia akan menginap di rumah temannya, menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya. Tadi siang dia baru saja pergi dengan temannya" jelas Heechul. Sehun mengangguk paham.

Oh, jadi tadi itu temannya, pikir Sehun lega. Entah kenapa ia senang dengan fakta bahwa oemuda tadi adalah temannya. Tapi ia sedikit kesal. Ia kesal ada orang lain yang dekat dengan hyung favoritnya.

"Lalu, ada hal apa kau kemari, Sehun-ah ?"

Ah, ia baru ingat tujuannya kemari. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan, namun Luhan nya tidak ada. Mungkin Mamanya mau menjawabnya. Segera ia keluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ini. Aku mau mengembalikan ponsel Luhan hyung, Mama." Sehun menyodorkan ponsel Luhan pada Mama Luhan. Kenapa Sehun memanggilnya Mama ? Karena Heechul selalu memintanya -memaksanya- memanggil Mama.

"Aigoo, ini dia. Sedari tadi Hannie gelisah mencarinya kemana-mana. Eh, kenapa bisa ada padamu m, Sehun-ah. ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Mungkin tertinggal di rumahku saat Luhan hyung menginap dirumahku, Mama."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Hannie pasti kaget kalau tahu ponselnya ketemu." Kekeh Heechul.

"Mama, boleh aku bertanya ?" Sehun yang tak tahan lagi pun bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Hun-ah. Tanyakan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, sayang." Heechul tersenyum.

Sehun meminjam sebentar ponsel Luhan, lalu membuka aplikasi galeri. Heechul sempat terkejut melihat Sehun yang seenak jidatnya bisa membuka ponsel Luhan. Namun ia pikir mungkin saja Luhan yang memperbolehkannya. Sehun mencari foto itu, lalu menunjukkannya pada Mama Luhan. Lalu bertanya.

"Apa Mama tahu siapa yeoja ini ? "

Mama Luhan memicingkan mata melihat siapa foto itu. Maklum, mata nya sudah cukup tua. Samar-samar ia mulai mengenal siapa yeoja di foto itu. Lalu Heechul tersenyum.

"Aah, gadis itu. Aigoo, aku tak sangka Hannie masih menyimpannya. Padahal sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu." Kekeh Mama Luhan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mama mengenalnya ?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Dia anak tetangga kami saat masih tinggal di China." Heechul lalu mendongak ke atas, mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa saat masih di China. "Namanya Qian, Song Qian. Gadis itu sudah sejak kecil bersama Luhan. Mereka lengket sekali."

Panas. Sesak. Sehun tak paham. Kenapa ia nampak tak suka dengan fakta bahwa Hyung nya dekat dengan gadis itu, bahkan sejak mereka kecil. Perasaannya makin gusar kala mengingat sebuah pesan dengan nama yang sama yang Mama Luhan sebutkan.

Song Qian. Ponsel Luhan menerima pesan dari orang dengan kontak nama Qian di ponselnya. Sehun yang penasaran, membukanya. Namun ia tak mengerti apa arti dari pesan itu. Karena pesan itu menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali Sehun tidak mengerti. Mungkin itu bahasa mandarin. Sehun kesal karena tidak mengerti dengan bahasa China itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan Luhan hyung dengan noona itu ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Setahu Mama, mereka hanyalah teman dekat biasa." Sehun sedikit merasa lega, tetapi..

"Tapi..." ucapan Heechul menggantung. Membuat Sehun makin penasaran. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan sekarang. Tapi, sayang sekali..

"Tapi, Mam tahu kalau Qian itu cinta pertama Hannie"

DEG

"Cin-cinta pertama... Luhan hyung ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hai, Lu ge._

 _Hehe, lama tak ada kabar ya. Kau sih, mendadak pindah begitu._

 _Apa kau merindukanku ? Apa ? Kau tak merindukanku ?_

 _Huft, awas saja._

 _Oh ya, Luge. Aku punya kabar yang mengejutkan lho. Kau ingin tahu. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Tapi, datanglah ke bandara Incheon minggu besok, okey ? Kau akan tahu kabar mengejutkan itu :P Hehe :D_

 _Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Lu ge. Aku menyayangimu. Muaacch :*_

 _By_

 _Wanita paling cantik, Song Qian :D_

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

AYEEE~ CHINGUDEUULLL~~j

Lama tak jumpa ne~~

Hehe, mianhe.. JEONGMALIE MIANHEYOOO, CHINGUU..

Lin tau klo kali ini Lin telat update.. telaat buanget yeth. Yeah mau gimna lagi. Beberapa hari ini Lin dibuat kecewa dengan beberpa hal, jdi bikin Lin gx mood buat ngetik. Apalagi Lin lagi sibuk. Sehabis wisuda, banyak yg harus Lin kerjain di dunia real, tehee.. so, mianhe ne~

Kali ini, Lin mau nyoba bkin _soft conflict_ dlu. Jujur, Lin blum prnah bkin sampe konflik. Soalnya, pas bagian mau konflik, otak Lin mendadak ng _hang._ Jdi bnyak cerita yng Lin bkin, slain HunHan, yang kandas ditengah jalan. Entahlah, Lin paling sulit pas bkin konflik. So, Lin coba deh bkin konflik ringan dulu dsni.

Oh ya, Lin kemarin gx brani bca chap yg kemarin. SUMVEH., Lin malu banget klo inget chap kmren, hampir full eNCe yeth. Apalagi hmpir explisit ya, iya gx sih ? Duh, ketauan yadong nya nih Lin :v salahin aje tuh keturunan Eunhyuk yg item /nunjuk kkamjong/dibkar Kai/

Okeyy, sekian chinchong time Lin, mian Lin gx bsa bles review kalian semua. MIAN. mian juga klo typonya meradang kemana-mana. And, sankyuu ttebayo buat semua yg udah, ng review, ng favorit, ng follow, dan para siders lainnya.

Kritik dan saran Lin terima, karna itu, review ttebayo ne~~

Sankyuu...

Love ya~

L7


	7. Chapter 7

**Danger Innocent Kid**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast** : Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

And other cast

 **Rated** : T+ - M

 **Genre**

Romance & Humor (garing)

 **Warning!**

Absolutely YAOI, BoyxBoy, GaJe (Gak Jelas), NC (Nista Chin~), Pedo, Absurd. Typo bertebaran, dan lain lain deh.

Intinya, it's very DANGEROUS bagi yang masih _Polos ;)_

 **Disclaimer**

Sehun milik Luhan. Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka ber dua saling memiliki :D

Semua tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing.

Ide cerita dan cerita tentu milik saya, Lin a.k.a YWALin7.

Don't Like, please, Don't read it, 'kay ? ;)

Happy readings ! (≧▽≦)/~┴┴

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Kris sesekali melirik kesamping, lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Lirik lagi, kini ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"YAKK! Kau ini bisa tidak sih !?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan beberapa sterofoam dan pipa kecil pun terhenyak kaget, akibat suara menggelegar Kris yang berada disampingnya. Luhan yang merasa diteriaki pun menoleh pada Kris. Mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"A-apa ?"

"Kau ! Sadar tidak sih apa yang kau kerjakan, huh ?"

"Lihat pekerjaanmu, Rusa!" Lanjut Kris, sambil menunjuk beberapa hasil karya amburegeul buatan tangan namja rusa itu.

"Eoh ? Kenapa bisa begini ?!" Ujar Luhan kaget, menyadari hasil pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya mereka mendapat tugas Fisika, tentang listrik. Disibi mereka membuat sebuah kincir air dengan beberapa alat seperti kayu triplek, pipa, sterofoam dan lain-lainnya. Namun sayangnya, apa yang mereka kerjakan tak sesuai yang mereka pikirkan. Malah bisa dikatakan , errr, amburegeul. _Well,_ salahkan namja rusa itu yang tiba-tiba tidak fokus.

"Ya tuhan, Lu ! Ini sudah mau dua hari, dan proyek kita belum selesai-selesai juga. Sebenarnya kau ini fokus tidak sih mengerjakannya ?"

Luhan hanya menunduk. Ini sudah hari kedua mereka mengerjakan proyek ini. Tapi dengan cerobohnya ia melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Seperti salah memotong kayunya, memasang pipa secara terbalik, dan lain-lain. Ck, ada apa dengan otaknya sih.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dua hari ini juga ia melihat bagaimana cerobohnya Luhan yang tiba-tiba tidak fokus. Hei, dia hampir saja menggergaji tangannya saat memotong kayu triplek kemarin.

"Sudahlah Kris, Luhan ge hanya kurang konsentrasi." Kyungsoo menyela.

"Heh, konsentrasinya hilang karena ponselnya juga hilang " sindir Kris.

"Yak, ponselku tidak hilang, naga pabbo."

"Yak,, kau yang rusa pabbo, pabbo."

"Naga payah"

"Rusa ceroboh."

"Galaxy gila"

"Namja hello kitty."

"Yaakkk!"

"STOPPP!"

Suara merdu dengan 8 oktaf itu membuat Kris dan Luhan seketika bungkam. O-oh, mereka hampir lupa dimana mereka sekarang. Semoga sang pemilik kamar tidak mematahkan leher mereka. Walau kecil dan mungil, tapi jika namja Pororo itu kesal, ia akan menjadi ahjumma jadi-jadian yang mengamuk akibat dagangannya rusak. Mengerikan, bukan ?

Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat, Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Menetralisir rasa kesalnya. Jangan salah, walau terlihat kalem dan manis, dia tetap saja manusia yang bisa saja mengamuk jika marah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh marah. Marah hanya akan menambah keriput diwajahnya.

"Dasar kalian kekanakkan sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo, layaknya eomma yang memarahi kedua anaknya yang nakal." Sudahlah,lebih baik kita makan dulu. Eomma ku sudah memasakan makanan untuk kita."

Luhan dan Kris hanya diam dan mengangguk patuh. Mereka berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Do.

Sesampainya disana, aroma daging yang dipanggang menyeruak masuk kedalam rongga indra penciuman mereka. Membuat cacing-cacing dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan irama memalukan dari dalam perut mereka.

KRUYUUUKK~

"Ah, kalian sudah disini ? Jja, ayo makan. Ahjumma sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kalian." Ujar Do ahjumma lembut pada ketiga namja itu.

Dan suasana makan malam itu berjalan dengan damai dan tenang, walau sesekali diselingi dengan pertikaian kecil dari kedua teman Do bungsu, menambah ramai acara makan malam mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, malam ini harus selesai."

"Dan, untuk kau, Rusa pabbo. Kau dilarang tidur malam ini."

"MWOOOO ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Stupid dragon,_ Naga payah, tiang listrik sialan, dasar gigi tonggos."

"Yakk, berhenti. Dan, hei siapa yang gigi tonggos, Rusa jelek."

Umpatan-umpatan jelek terus keluar dari bibir namja rusa itu sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Luhan tidak peduli. Ia lelah dan mengantuk.

Salahkan Naga payah itu yang melarangnya tidur sampai proyek mereka selesai. Membuatnya terkena marah oleh Park Seongsaenim karena tertidur di kelasnya. Dan ditimpa hukuman untuk mengepel lantai gedung aula sekolah yang luas dan baru selesai jam 2 siang tadi. Ck, menyebalkan.

Kini mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Luhan. Dengan lunglai, Luhan keluar dari mobil sport hitam itu dengan tasnya. Setelahnya, ia menutup pintu dengan cukup kasar.

"Yaa! Hati-hati menutupnya, rusa jelek."

Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Kris. Ia berjalan memutari mobil menuju rumahnya, saat Kris keluar dari pintu mobilnya.

"Hei, kau tidak mengajakku masuk ?"

"Masuk kemana ?"

"Tentu saja kerumahmu, kau tidak mengajakku bertamu ?"

"Meh,,, tidak mau." Luhan mencebikkan bibir menolak. "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Lain kali saja."

"Dasar rusa galak. Ya sudah. Istirahat sana." Ujar Kris.

Sebelum memasukki kembali mobilnya, Kris dengan iseng mengecup pipi mulus Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik dan akan menendang pantat Kris jika saja naga payah itu tidak menutup pintu mobilnya. Membuat kaki Luhan yang menendang pintu mobil itu, laly mengaduh sakit.

" _See you, Princess deer,_ haha" kekeh Kris lalu menjalankan mobilnya pergi untuk pulang.

"Cih, Naga payah..aww, appo.." gerutu Luhan, lalu mengaduh sakit merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Menendang pintu mobil bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

Luhan lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak jatuh tak jauh darinya saat tengah mengaduh. Dengan langkah pelan, sedikit melompat karena kaki kanannya masih sakit, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam elang dari jendela lantai atas samping rumahnya yang sedari tadi melihatnya sejak Luhan keluar dari mobil tadi. Mata sipitnya memincing tajam saat melihat Luhan _nya_ didekati bahkan dikecup oleh orang yang sama saat dilapangan dulu. Orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam _Black List_ nya.

"Kris"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEEK~

"Ahh, lelahnyaa.."

Luhan merebahkan dirinya langsung di atas kasur empuknya sesampainya ia didalam kamarnya. Oh, betapa ia merindukan ranjang empuk nan hangatnya. Mengabaikan tasnya yang tergeletak di samping ranjang. Terserah, ia lelah dan ngantuk.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun tertidur. Menjelang petang ia terbangun dari tidur tampan-uhuk-cantiknya, akibat perutnya yang sudah mulai berkonser ria disana. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan malas dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur, mendapatkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang cantik yang telah melahirkannya sedang memasak.

"Oh, Hannie, kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

"Hng," gumam Luhan sekenanya, lalu duduk di kursi meja makan setelah mengambil gelas yang telah diisi air putih untuk ia minum. "Mama dari mana saja ?"

"Mama baru saja dari kantor Babamu." Ucap Mama Luhan, masih dalam posisinya memasak. "Oh ya, Hannie, Mama sudah menemukan ponselmu."

"Emph- uhuk uhuk... apa ?" Luhan yang belum selesai minum pun tersedak karena kaget. "Dimana menemukannya ? Lalu mana ponselku ?"

"Sehun tadi yang menemukannya."

DEG

"Sehun ?"

Mendengar nama bocah itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir aneh. Dua hari mereka tak bertemu. Padahal, tiap hari anak itu akan datang kerumahnya. Lalu, kenapa ponselnya, yang selama dua hari kemarin membuatnya tidak fokus, bisa ada pada Sehun ? Ken- tunggu, apa jangan-jangan...

Sekelebat potongan-potongan gambar akan kejadian nista itu melintas diotaknya. Buru-buru Luhan menggelengkan kepala sekilas, mencoba melenyapkan bayangan nist itu.

"Mama letakkan di meja nakas kamarmu, apa kau tak lihat tadi ?" Cengiran dari Luhan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan sang Mama. "Sudahlah, sekarang mandi dan bantu Mama nanti."

"Siap Mama !"

Dengan itu Luhan pergi menuju kamarnya disertai gelengan dan senyuman manis untuk putra semata wayangnya. Sesampai di dalam kamar, Luhan menuju meja nakas yang berada disamping ranjangnya, dimana sebuah benda persegi putih miliknya tengah dicharge ulang.

Segera ia ambil ponselnya, dan terkejut mendapati beberapa pesan dan _missed call_ lainnya. Ia buka satu persatu, dan mendadak bola mata rusa nya melebar ketika ia membaca pesan terakhir yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Lengkungan senyum terbentuk tatkala ia berhasil memahami apa isi pesan itu.

"Minggu ya.." senyuman masih bertengger di wajah mulusnya. Ah, sudah lama mereka tak bertemu, pikirnya.

Well, ia sangat menantikkan hari minggu besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Luhan, berada di kediaman keluarga Oh, tetangganya. Sekaligus rumah bocah itu. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ia ada disana ? Berterima kasihlah pada sang Mama yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan makanan oleh-oleh dari Baba nya yang baru pulang dari Hong Kong. Padahal seharian ini ia belum makan.

Niat awalnya ia ingin mengantar makanan lalu pulang, tetapi Nyonya Oh memaksanya untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Ingin menolak namun tak kuasa ketika ibunda dari si bocah iblis mengeluarkan jurus air matanya. Jadinya ia tak tega dan menerima ajakan makan malam itu. Toh, perutnya juga berontak minta diisi.

Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar seseorang. Sebuah kamar dimana ingin ia jauhi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar bercat putih dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'OSH's Room' dengan beberapa gambar Spiderman disana. Yap, itu kamar bocah itu, Sehun.

Saat membantu Nyonya Oh menyiapkan makan malam, ia diminta oleh sang Eomma untuk memanggil putranya. Mau tak mau, demi kesopanan ia menerimanya. Dan disinilah dia terombang ambing didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Bagaimanapun ia masih risih dan... err, malu mungkin. Entahlah, ia juga merasa sebal juga.

TOK TOK

Dengan niat yang mantap dan tekad bulat, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu. Namun hening yang didapat. Ia coba ketuk lagi, hanya mendapat respon yang sama.

Tanda perempatan jalan muncul didahi mulusnya. Bocah ini berani mengabaikannya, eoh ? Dengan perasaan sebal, ia ketuk pintu dengan lebih keras. Menggedornya beberapa kali, dan akhirnya berbuah hasil.

"Eomma, aku malas makan, pergilah."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar respon Sehun didalam. Sehun mengiranya adalah Eomma nya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Luhan kembali menggedor pintu.

CKLEK

"Ck, aku bilang ak-... Luhan hyu-.."

"Dasar bocah, cepat turun. Semuanya menunggumu."

Dengan cepat, Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dan berjalan pergi terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata elang itu. Padahal dua hari kemarin ia berhasil melupakan hal senonoh itu, tapi.. ahh, dia tak mau pusing dan memilih berjalan lebih cepat.

GREP

Tinggal 5 meter jarak Luhan dengan tangga, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan putih melingkari kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Luhan hyung," lirih Sehun

Luhan tak bergeming. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mendadal semua syarafnya mati saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat didapatnya Luhan tak bergeming. Intinya, ia tak akan melepaskan Luhan HyungNYA. Tidak akan. Bahkan untuk gadis Qian Qian apalah itu.

"Jangan pergi." Lanjutnya

Sehun berhasil menerjemahkan arti pesan yang dikirim oleh orang dengan nama Qian. Mengetahui apa maksud pesan itu, ia jadi sebal dan marah. Apapun caranya, ia akan mencoba agar Luhan tak pergi kemana-mana.

Mungkin bisa saja ia mengurung Luhan di sebuah tempat terpencil yang hanya diketahui olehnya saja, jika itu perlu. _Just for your information,_ Sehun adalah anak yang nekat.

 _Oh my,_ Sehun mulai gila.

Jengah dengan keheningan, Luhan berinisiatif untuk melepaskan kaitan tangan kecil itu. Tapi sayang, Sehun makin mengetatkannya.

"Bocah, lepaskan aku."

Pelukan mengencang, membuat perutnya yang kosong makin melilit sakit. Aigoo, bocah ini ingin membuatnya menderita ya. Luhan mencoba memberontak.

"Yak, bocah,,, kubilang lepaskan ak-.."

"Jangan..." lirihan Sehun membuatnya berhenti memberontak. "Jangan pergi,,"

Luhan bingung dibuatnya. Apa maksudnya jangan pergi ? Apa maksudnya. Ia lapar dan harus pergi makan tentu saja.

"Yak, bocah... aku-.."

"POKOKNYA MINGGU BETHOK JANGAN PERGI."

Luhan hanya melongo mendengar teriakan Sehun tadi. Oh, Luhan melongo karena menyadari ada keganjilan dalam perkataan Sehun. Ternyata cadel 's' nya kumat jika ia bersuara lantang.

"Pfft.. Hahahaha" tawa Luhan menggelegar. Oh ayolah, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar orang masih cadel di umur segini. Tentu ia merasa lucu.

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan hanya tertawa, makin cemberut. "Kenapa tertawa ? Apanya yang lucu, thih ?"

Dan tawa Luhan makin menggelegar. Aigoo, cadel 's'nya masih berlanjut ternyata. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide melintas di otaknya. Luhan berdehem, mencoba menetralisir gelak tawanya.

"Ehem, bocah, coba kau bilang 'saya suka susah kalau minum susu sapi'." Ucap Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih setia memeluknya dari belakang.

Sehun yang masih memeluknya hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Dengan polosnya perkataan Luhan tanpa tahu niat dibaliknya.

"Thaya thuka thuthah kalau minum thuthu thapi."

"Ppfftt,, kkkhhahahahaha"

Tawa Luhan kembali lepas. Aigoo, ia sekarang tahu kalau bocah albino ini masih cadel. Mungkin tidak sering, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa lucu. Kecadelan Sehun membuatnya dapat menghilangkan adegan senonoh itu sejenak tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya tuhan, umur segini kau masih cadel, bocah." Kata Luhan disela tawanya

Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Luhan mentertawakannya karena kecadelannya, Sehun makin mendengus sebal. Saking sebalnya, Sehun mengigit perpotongan leher Luhan. Luhan pun memekik sakit saat Sehun menggigitnya.

"Aww, akh... jangan digigit dasar bocah."

BLETAKK

"Ap-appo,"

Luhan yang merasa sakit secara refleks menjitak kepala Sehun yang sedang menggigit lehernya. Jitakan dari Luhan berhasil membuat kaitan tangan Sehun terlepas. Kini keduanya meringis sakit akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

Luhan men- _deathglare_ Sehun sambil mengusap lehernya. Aw, sakit sekali rasanya, sepertinya akan berbekas nanti. Sedangkan Sehun masih meringis mengusap jitakan _sayang_ dari Luhan. Jitakannya lumayan keras ternyata.

"Dasar,,, sudah ah, ayo turun. Orang tuamu menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk makan. Jja."

GREP

Luhan dapat merasakan ada tanda perempatan jalan di dahi mulusnya. Kontan saja, saat ia berbalik hendak berjalan menuju tangga, sepasang tangan albino itu kembali melingkari perutnya. Kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Ia berusaha melepaskannya, namun seperti awalnya, susah dilepaskan. Ya tuhan, ada apa dengan bocah ini, pikirnya.

"YAKK, BOCAH LEPASKAN."

Dan berakhirlah Luhan berjalan menuruni tangga dengam susah payah dengam Sehun yang masih keukeuh memeluknya dari belakang. Sesampainya di meja makan, ia pasrah mendapat pandangan heran dan bingung dari kedua tuan dan nyonya Oh. _Well,_ mereka tak pernah melihat putra mereka akrab dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

"Aigoo, kalian akrab sekali. Kyaa, manis sekali."

Luhan pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika nyonya Oh mengabadikan moment langka ini. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merutuki bocah yang masih erat memeluknya.

 _Damn brat,_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sunday, 29 March 20xx_

Hari minggu pun akhirnya tiba. Hari yang Luhan tunggu dengan senang hati, awalnya. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak. Tidak ketika seseorang menghancurkannya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepatnya saat acara makan malam dadakan di rumah Sehun, Luhan sempat kewalahan karena Sehun sama sekali enggan melepaskannya. Bahkan saat makan anak itu masih memeluknya. Orang tuanya juga terlihat bingung, mereka mengira mungkin Sehun ingin punya kaka seperti Luhan. Karena itu ia meminta Luhan untuk menyuapinya. Dan saat itu, Luhan yakin, ia menangkap selintas smirk tipis dari nyonya Oh.

Dan pagi ini, ia mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan mobil yang akan ia pakai untuk menjemput seseorang. Well, dia sudah memberitahu orang tuanya siapa seseorang itu, maka dari itu ia diperbolehkan Baba nya menggunakan mobil.

Saat akan menuju mobilnya, lagi-lagi kejadian serupa dialami oleh Luhan kembali. Sehun kembali menghambur memeluknya. Atau mungkin menahannya, terlihat dari seberapa erat ia memeluk pinggang namja rusa itu dan gumaman 'jangan pergi' dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Setelah beberapa kali cobaan dan usaha yang dikerahkan Luhan, akhirnya ia dapat lepas dari pelukan bocah itu. Tapi tidak lepas dari keberadaan Sehun yang dengan seenak jidatnya memasukki mobilnya, duduk di jok kursi depan. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah akan tingkah aneh Sehun dan membiarkannya.

Dan disinilah Luhan, dengan beberapa pandangan dan lirikan yang tak habis mengarah padanya. Oh, salahkan bocah iblis satu ini. Benar apa kata Mamanya, sifat ayah menurun pada anaknya. Ayahnya yang evil menurun pada anaknya yang ikutan evil.

Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas tiap kali mendapati tatapan mata aneh padanya dari orang lain. Ia sekarang tengah berdiri di bandara Incheon, menunggu seseorang, dengan seorang anak kecil yang masih keukeuh memeluknya dari belakang sejak awal masuk ke bandara sampai diruang tunggu sana.

Berusaha mengabaikan sekelilingnya -dan seseorang dibelakangnya-, ia fokuskan manik rusanya menelisik segala penjuru bandara. Pesawat dari China-Korea sudah mendarat. Tapi seseorang yang ditunggunya masih belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Luhan ge"

Luhan menoleh. Seorang yeoja dengan perawakan semampai berjalan ke arah Luhan. Surai coklat kemerahannya terurai panjang sampai kepinggang. Mata itu, hidung itu, wajah itu. Luhan tersenyum tatkala manik rusanya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tadi. Song Qian.

Inginnya Luhan menghampiri Qian, namun keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya menahannya. Dan jadilah ia terdiam disana, menunggu Qian menghampirinya.

"Qian.."

"LU GEEE...-eh ?"

Qian yang melihat Luhan tersenyum senang langsung berjalan mendekat dan berniat ingin berhambur memeluknya, namun tak jadi saat ia mendadak merasakan aura hitam aneh yang berasal dari seseorang dibelakang Luhan.

"Gege, aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya adik." Kata Qian polos yang kini sudah berada di depan Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Dia anak tetanggaku."

Sehun dengan tampang teramat datar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam diam ia men- _deathglare_ yeoja itu. Sehun kesal dibuatnya lantaran mereka berdua berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin yang membuatnya pusing. Ingatkan dia untuk giat belajar bahasa mandarin nanti.

"Oh, benarkah ? Wah, kukira dia adikmu, ge."

 _Mana mau aku punya adik iblis mesum sepertinya,_ batin Luhan.

"Apakah dia pemalu ?" Kata Qian yang heran sedari tadi dengan Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan. "Dia terus memelukmu."

"Oh,,tidak." _Mana mungkin dia pemalu jika dia sudah pernah mel- ah berhenti._ "Kau mau mengenalnya ?"

Qian mengangguk. Ia berdehem, lalu mencoba menyapa Sehun dengan bahasa korea yang sudah susah payah ia pelajari. Ia memasang senyum cantiknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, adik kecil."

"..."

Hening. Hanya respon tampang datar yang yeoja itu dapatkan. Sehun seperti seorang anak yang tidak mau dikenalkan oleh ibu tirinya.

Qian hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu menatap Luhan.

"Gege, bahasa koreaku jelek ya ?" Tanya Qian dengan wajah murung dibuatnya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Kau coba berbicara korea mulai sekarang, agar kau terbiasa berbahasa korea." Kata Luhan dengan senyum menenangkannya.

Qian pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Luhan segera membawa pulang mereka karena makin risih dengan pandangan aneh dari orang lain. Dan jangan lupakan Sehun yang masih setia menempeli Luhan kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, QianQian... kau makin cantik saja, nak." Puji Mama Luhan pada Qian. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Sedang Luhan sedang menuju kamarnya, dengan Sehun yang masih menempel padanya. Jangan lupakan tatapan heran dari Mama nya.

"Aiih, Bibi berlebihan. Bibi juga makin cantik."

"Ah, kau ini. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Mama dan Babamu disana ?"

"Mereka baik, bibi."

Mereka terus mengobrol seputar ini itu. Kembali bernostalgia saat dimana mereka masih di China. Mereka terlalu asyik sendiri tanpa mengetahui keadaan Luhan di dalam kamar yang tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dengan Sehun.

"Yakk, bocah. Lepaskan. Kka, pergi sana. Aku mau ganti baju."

"Shireoo"

"Lepas"

"Tidak mau"

"Lepas"

"NOO"

"Arrghh..." Luhan mendesah frustasi. Bersyukurlah karena dinding kamarnya memiliki _soundproof_ , sehingga adu mulutnya dengan Sehun tak terdengar keluar.

Luhan juga mulai gerah. Dipeluk seperti itu dengan waktu yang cukup lama benar-benar membuatnya gerah, karena itu ia ingin berganti pakaian. Namun Sehun masih tetap pada oendiriannya. Ia tak keberatan Sehun didalam kamarnya asalkan bocah itu mau melepasnya. Sayangnya, tidak.

"Aiishh, bocah lepaskan ak-.. Waaa"

BRUK

Masih dalam mode memberontak, Luhan tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas. Dan seketika mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Luhan yang tertelungkup dan Sehun yang menindihnya dibelakang.

"Yakk, kau bocah menyingkir dari sana. Berat, das-.. Ahh"

Saat mencoba menyingkirkan Sehun, tanpa disadari pantatnya menekan sesuatu diselangkangan Sehun. Sehun mendesis, dan menekan pinggulnya pada belahan bokong kenyal Luhan. Luhan makin horor dibuatnya.

"Se-sehun, kau jangan macam-maca-..Akhh,"

Perkataannya terpotong lantaran tonjolan dada sebelah kanannya dicubit oleh Sehun. _Oh shit, tidak lagi._

Sehun sendiri, yang notabene hanya seorang anak yang akan menginjak masa pubertas, tak kuasa menahan hasratnya saat tanpa sengaja bokong Luhan menekan dan menggesek area selangkangannya yang masih tertutup kain.

Walau hal itu dilakukan Luhan tanpa sengaja, nyatanya denyutan nikmat tak dapat dihindari Sehun. Bisa dibilang, ia seperti anak kecil yang ditawari permen manis yang tak kuasa menolaknya.

Sehun tetap mengikuti naluri dan instingnya saja sebagai anak laki-laki, tanpa ia sadari, menggesekan miliknya pada belahan pantat Luhan. Kejutan nikmat membuatnya kalap, sama seperti malam itu. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ia merasa ini kurang, dan ingin _memasuki sesuatu._

Luhan pun sama. Gesekan di area belakang membuatnya nikmat entah kenapa. Apalagi area depannya yang menekan lantai, makin membuatnya tak dapat menahan friksi nikmat yamg hampir membuatnya hilang akal.

"Se-hun, engh.. lepash sehun, ahh-..SEHUNN."

Luhan memekik lantaran ia merasakan tangan Sehun yang akan melepaskan kaitan kancing celananya. Tidak, ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Dengan akal yang masih tersisa ia mendorong Sehun dengan punggungnya dan berhasil.

JDUGG

Ia berbalik menatap Sehun yang sedang meringis sakit akibat kepalanya yang terantuk lemari pakaian di belakangnya. Merasa kasihan, Luhan mendekati Sehun, melupakan kancing celananya yang sudah terlepas, lalu membantu Sehun mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sakit ?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mendesis sakit. Luhan terus mengusap kepalanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Melupakan kejadian nista tadi, seakan tidak terjadi.

Luhan yang masih sibuk sendiri, tak menyadari Sehun yang kini diam menatapnya. Ia kembali mengingat tujuannya.

GREP

BRUK

"Yaak, bocah. Berhenti memelukku." Gerutu Luhan yang kini berusaha mendorong Sehun dari atasnya. Bocah ini tiba-tiba memeluknya membuatnya terdorong jatuh dan ditindih Sehun lagi, namun dengan posisi saling menghadap.

"Shireo, hyung. Hyung milikku."

"Eh, ?" Luhan berhenti mendorong Sehun. Sehun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Luhan.

"Shireo, Luhan hyung milikku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa maksud bocah aneh ini ?

"Oi, kau ini kenapa sih, bocah ?"

Sehun beralih menatap Luhan sendu. Luhan terhenyak. Ia makin bingung.

"Jangan dekat-dekat nenek lampir itu." Kata Sehun.

"Haa ?" Luhan cengo. Siapa nenek lampir yang dimaksudnya ? "Apa maksudmu ? Nenek lampir, siapa ?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat yeoja jelek itu." Luhan mengerjapkan mata lagi. Otaknya sedang dalam proses mengolah data.

 _'Yeoja ? Yeoja siap- Oh'_ Luhan akhirnya sadar siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Ternyata anak ini dalam mode mengambeknya. Aigoo, kenapa bisa menggemaskan begini. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengeluarkan kekehan manisnya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa ?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Sehun. Entahlah, mengetahui bahwa anak yang tengah menindihnya ini tengah cemburu membuatnya senang. Senang ? Entahlah.

"Hihi, kau ternyata bisa menggemaskan begini, bocah." Kata Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. Sehun tidak menepisnya, toh Eommanya seringkali mencubit pipinya, membuatnya jengah untuk menolaknya. Ia hanya memandang Luhan yang tengah tersenyum geli padanya.

"Luhan hyung milikku." Kata Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

"Haa ? Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu, bocah ?!"

"Sejak kita melakukan SEKS."

Luhan melotot. _Whattt ?! Siapa yang mengajarkan anak ini tentang hal itu ?_

"Mwo ? Kata siapa, haa ?"

"Kata sepupuku."

"Siapa sepupumu ?"

"Chanyeol hyung."

Luhan bersumpah, besok ia akan menghajar habis kekasih kolektor eyeliner itu. Berani sekali Park Yoda itu mengajari hal mesum di anak usia dini.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku." Kata Luhan membuat Sehun beralih menatapnya. "Melakukan _itu_ bukan berarti orang itu menjadi milikmu."

"Tapi, Chanyeol hyung bilang.."

"Itu karena mereka melakukannya dengan cinta."

Sehun mengerjapkan mata menatap hyungnya. Cinta ? Oh, Sehun hanyalah anak kecil yang akan beranjak remaja yang belum terlalu mengenal apa itu cinta. Yang ia ketahui, apa yang ia sukai menjadi miliknya.

"Cinta ?" Mendengar itu Luhan mengangguk. Kata cinta membuatnya mengingat percakapannya dengan Mama Luhan dua hari lalu. "Jadi.."

"Jadi Luhan hyung milik nenek lampir itu ?"

"Apa ? Ap- hei, apa maksudmu ?" Luhan tak mengerti maksud Sehun yang tiba-tiba kembali mendekapnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Mama bilang, nenek lampir itu cinta pertama Luhan hyung."

"UHUKK.." Luhan tersedak salivanya sendiri. _What the hell ?!_ Sejak kapan Mama nya tahu Qian itu cinta pertamanya. Apalagi memberitahu Sehun. Astaga.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia sekarang sadar kenapa Sehun bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Tapi, perlahan tapi pasti, ia takut entah kenapa. Menyadari sesuatu yang baru ia sadari sekarang. Sehun menyukainya.

Bukan apa-apa jika seorang anak menyukai orang lain, apalagi mengagguminya. Namun rasa suka Sehun ini bukanlah rasa suka yang wajar. Secara tidak sadar, Sehun menyukainya yang notabene seorang pria dengan jarak umur yang terpaut jauh, 6 tahun. Ini tidak baik untuknya, melihat betapa posesifnya Sehun.

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia jadi menjerumuskan seorang anak 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia jadi tidak enak dengan Eomma Sehun. Tapi, salahkan saja bocah iblis ini yang dengan seenak jidat berhasil membobolnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, ialah pusat ketertarikan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan. "Apa,,, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, saat bersamaku ?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia berusaha memahami apa yang ditanyaka hyungnya. "Aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Dadaku berdenyut aneh, tapi aku suka, hyung. Perutku seperti ada serangganya, geli tapi menyenangkan. Aku suka hyung tersenyum atau marah. Hyung terlihat lucu dan manis..."

"..Kata Chanyeol hyung, melakukan seks bisa membuat orang yang diinginkan menjadi milik kita. Aku ingin Luhan hyung jadi milikku. Jadi hyung tidak diambil orang lain. Tapi, aku suka melihat hyung begitu indah tanpa baju...tapi itu membuat _ini_ ku berdiri. Rasanya aneh, hyung. Tapi enak saat _ini_ ku masuk ke lubangnya hyung. Rasanya hangat."

Bluussh

 _Astaga, anak ini..._ cukup sudah, wajah Luhan memerah hebat.

"O-oke.. sudah cukup., bo-bocah menying-.."

"Hyung... apa yang dikatakan Mama Heechul benar ?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu. Entah mengapa hatinya tak tega menyakiti bocah dihadapannya ini. Namun ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku menyukai Qian sejak kecil." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia begitu menyukai Qian, gadis mungilnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh dipikiran anak ini ia ingin melenyapkan nenek lampir itu. Ia tidak suka saat dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ini. Ia benci ini.

"Tapi...itu sudah dulu sekali. Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sebagai adikku." Jelas Luhan.

"Adik ?" Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Segala emosi dan amarahnya tiba-tiba melayang jauh.

"Iya, bocah. Qian itu sudah ku anggap adik. Jadi berhenti mengatainya nenek lampir." Kata Luhan sambil berusaha bangkit. "Ck, menyingkir dariku, bocah."

Sehun yang memang anak yang _ngeyel,_ tak bergeming dari posisi menindihnya. Dia hanya menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum aneh. Melihatnya, Luhan berpikir anak ini mulai tak waras.

"Kau, berhenti tersenyum dan menyingkir dari atas ku, Bocah."

"Hyung.." Sehun tak menggubrisnya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. "..ayo main."

"Ap-..emmpphht."

Luhan dibungkam lagi oleh Sehun yang meraup habis bibirnya. Luhan mencoba memberontak namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Akhirnya Luhan pun terlena dan mereka saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing.

TOK TOK

CKLEKK~

"Luhan gege~ Mama menyuruhmu turun untuk m-.. Astaga !"

Sesi berciuman mereka tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu kamar, mengintrupsinya. Luhan terkejut. Belum sempat melepas kontak dengan Sehun, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan Qian yang melebarkan mata shock dengan apa yang baru ia lihat.

"Ap- apa yang kal-lian laku..kan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeoong~ Lin comeback baby~

Tehee.. oke, Lin kembali apdet dengan waktu yang cukup lamaaa.. Lin akui itu. Lin mungkin akan lama apdetnya, menyadari yang harus mengurusi pekerjaan Lin yang lain dan karena bentar lagi mau ramadhan.

Seminggu kemarin Lin dalam mode _lazy_ buat ngetik. Padahal plot udah didalem kepala. Lin makin menyadari kalo ff Lin makin absurd, yeth ? Entahlah.

Oh ya, Thehun ama Lulu ge makin gencar kode-kodean yeth. Lin makin histeris nih xD suka banget ama couple HunHan selain WonKyu. Hehe, Lin jga WonKyu ship asal kalian tahu. Oh ya, maaf klo chap kali ini full HunHan. Coz, kepala Lin isinya HunHan semua xD

Oh ya, soal fanwar" gaje itu, tolong abaikan saja ne. Jujur, Lin ini seorang ELF, yang kepincut sama Lulu ge. Tapi tetep, Lin hormat dan hargai fandom lain. Kenapa ? Karena kita sama. Kita sama-sama ingin idol kita menjadi yang trbaik. Karena itu, mari kita support idol kita dengan baik. Walaupun Lin ini ELF, tpi Lin pnya sahabat seperjuangan yang seorang EXO-L. Kami berkawan baik /noh, bek. Gw cerita ttg lu, bek xD/ miris rasanya kalo dnger fanwar gtu, huwee.. tapi ttep, tiap orang pendapatnya beda. Bahkan Lin sma bebaek, -ehem- ayam albino, sering gtu. /kasian kali kau bek, kgk boleh bca rated M kau/

Hmm, mungkin Lin trlalu baper kali ya.. ah sudahlah, Lin jga lgi galo gegara seorang albino /lirik kembaran cadel/dicipok Lulu/

Oke, sekian The ChinChong dari Lin. Mian klo Lin ada salah, baik penulisan maupun jalan cerita. Mian kali ini blum da eNCe. Oh ya tuhan, mikirin HunHan bawaannya always Rated M mulukk :"v oke salahkan Lulu gege yang bibirnya makin aduhaii itu /kiss Luhan/

Oke, mian klo ada typo yang bejibun dan absurdnya cerita. And, thanks buat kalian yg udah mau ngreview ff Lin. Bah, gw cinta kalian. Sankyuu ttebayo jga yang udah ngfavorit dan ngfollow ff Lin.

Kritik dan saran Lin always terima. So, mind to review ?

Love ya~

L7


End file.
